


The Mafia Boss

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Virgin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Yes, I am Levi Ackerman. A Mafia boss. People feared me from the moment they hear my name. For whoever mess up with me they will meet their death.I am strong, heartless and cold as ice like my family, my men, and what society expected me to be.But they all forgot.I am an Omega.Is it bad to act like one?Levi was invited to Hange's and Moblit's wedding. He was starting to grow jealous of Hange for getting married before him. Heck, his jealous of every Omega in the planet that was happily living their lives like a normal Omega but he never voices his jealousy. He had to stay strong to maintain the Ackerman name, be the person that his comrades respect and feared.Because of his name and status, there's a slim chance on being a normal Omega or getting a date.... until a mismatch eyed wedding singer appears.Note:Number of chapters may change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently also posted this story on wattpad @zerozaki_Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Omegas can wear Feminine clothes when they feel like it.

Levi Ackerman glared at the white unopened wedding invitation on his table. He still can't believe that there was actually a person in the earth that is willing to marry his bat shit crazy best friend. Well, there is and their wedding invitation is right in front of him. 

He had seen the guy, what was his name again? Moblit?. The lucky groom was all shy, clumsy and 'regular' maybe only in Levi's eyes. He saw both of them together sometimes and you can't tell that the two are actually dating in the first place, their conversation is not the usual romantic shit, it was more out of this world since Hange is always the one who talks during their 'conversation'. This only proved that love is blind(mentally) and maybe deaf. How did that guy survive from Hange's countless shrieks? 

"The theme is Rocket Science....... I have no idea what to wear." Erwin said with a sigh, reading the long invitation letter with a mug of coffee in his other hand. Hange customized every letter and each message inside has a different approach and personal messages. When it is about that, so the general idea is either in a lab or in space. Erwin ponders at the thought, thinking what do people usually wear in those places. 

Levi almost forgot that he's not alone in the room. Erwin came with his invitation and read it on his uncle's old rocking chair. That chair became his favorite place to relax and Levi didn't mind at all. Erwin's the reason why he didn't throw that piece of shit in the fire. 

"What are you going wear Levi?" he asked, still no reply. He finally tears his eyes away from the scented paper and glanced at Levi which is clearly angry with the invitation. "Hey, we're supposed to be happy right? You still haven't opened yours yet and you're already angry with the invitation?" Erwin said before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"It's just that, shitty glasses got married first and beat me on the line." words just comes out of his mouth due to his jealousy. Shit.

Coffee spray out of Erwin's mouth and he started coughing, he accidentally dropped his mug and ruined the white carpet. Levi snapped from the sight, grabbing his gun on the table's drawer and he aims it on Erwin.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Levi shouted.

Erwin lift his hands in surrender and tries to ease his coughing. After a few seconds, Levi calmed down and drop his gun.

"Whatever, just get out." Sighing he moved to get the carpet. He needs to wash it now so the stain won't last. He's still angry and now Erwin feed it by spilling coffee on his white carpet but he can't kill Erwin. 

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised." Erwin scratched his head with an apologetic smile on his face. "I just didn't expect that of all the people I know you're the one who thought about that." Erwin laughs.

Levi tries to suppress a growl at Erwin's words. His the same, everyone thought the same thing. Picking up the carpet he turns his back on Erwin, he can't let Erwin see his face. "No matter what I become, I'm still an Omega. It seems like everyone forgot about that."

Ever since Kenny Ackerman came to his house and took him from his mother when he was twelve, his entire life went upside down. His mother's efforts from sculpting him to be the perfect Omega went to waste from the harsh discipline, environment, and training to be the next Mafia Boss. Kenny even threatens to kill his mother, his own sister if Levi ran away or report to the authorities. At least Kenny's men are not assholes like him, they become Levi's family and supporters. They even lie to Kenny to save Levi from punishment. From that day Levi took this whole thing seriously for his mother's safety and for the people that will soon follow his order. He talks, acts and dresses like a Mafia boss. He grew to love and embrace his new world, now that Kenny out of the picture. But he can't take off the things his mother taught him before and it deeply engraves in Levi's mind but he kept it to himself. And jealousy started to grow. His jealous of Omegas that walks casually on the street with their favorite dresses and shoes. His jealous to see them go to cute coffee shops. His jealous to see them got a freaken boyfriend/girlfriend. His jealous to those who had their own family and living their happy ending.

Erwin's amusement died out when he felt the intense emotion on his boss words. He deeply regretted what he said and laughing at him. Erwin felt so bad as if he failed to be an alpha. 

In their generation, drugs are way more advance. They can suppress heats and successfully hides scents, except for mated pairs. Discriminations between second genders disappear because of modernizations and proper education. With that, second genders are no longer the main buzz of society. Omegas can work and get higher positions and same goes to the rest but they still have the title "The Sweetheart of Society" because of their elegance, endless care, and kindness. 

But Erwin is still insensitive even with the knowledge that his boss is an Omega (He forgot that) because the word Omega never fits Levi, his not sweet instead he had a mouth of a sailor, not gentle since he rather tackle you if you won't get out of his way and had beat up and killed hundreds of people. But like what Levi just said no matter what he becomes, his still an Omega. "Levi, I sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Get out." he ordered.

"No, I'm really so-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" 

Erwin lost the game and left the room. Levi clutched the carpet between his hands. He can't believe he let his emotions get pass him, this never happen before he always has the reins to his emotions. But now, he lashed out and poured Erwin clues about his problems that are supposed to be lock up inside his heart and never to go out.

It's all Hange's fault and her wedding. Her god damn wedding that Levi wanted for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't get this idea off my head so I wrote it down.
> 
> Tell me what you think~
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Eren Yeager has Heterochromia Iridum and his friends and work buddies decided to have one as well. Armin is an event organizer with Mikasa as his flower supplier, Sasha and Connie as his master chefs, Ymir, Krista, Jean, Marco, Annie, Renier, and Bertolt are his loyal staff.

A new project was given to Armin. It was a wedding and the theme is Rocket Science, the bride is hype about it when they met her. Everyone's clothing must meet with the theme, including the Armin and the rest of the staffs. Then, they all decided to wear colored contacts lenses just exactly like Eren's miss match eyes, to give that alien- that visit earth -vibe. Eren was completely confuse, should he feel proud about their decision or feel insulted to their reason. So he goes with both.

Speaking of wedding his father mentioned it before on those very rare times when Grisha actually set foot on their house and have dinner with him. During that time, Eren being the best son in the world that he can be, completely ignored him until he finished his food. Their relationship keeps growing apart because of Carla's death, his father is living in his workplace now, well that's a lot better than going home drunk and abuse his own son. Eren spends all his days out, singing at restaurants, clubs, parks, and helping Armin if he needs a singer. But Eren always go home to eat dinner with or without Grisha, every time he does he can feel his mother sitting right next to him and that wonderful feeling never ends.

Grisha is in the pharmaceutical business, creating his new drugs that hardly came out or compete with bigger, well-known brands. Eren doesn't know how his father was able to keep the business running and he doesn't have any interest in knowing it. After being forced to study business management and finishing it, Eren wants to take a break with all business stuff.

"Eren, have you started practicing?" Armin asked as he ran back in fourth, files piled on his hands, an ear piece on his ears and a smartphone ringing loudly in his pocket. Armin is always a busy body. With his brains and multitasking skills, he'll get every job done before the deadline.

"Armin you don't have to worry about me. I'm ready to sing anytime." Eren casually sits back on Armin's chair, watching him move around the room.

"Good," Armin murmur, finally taking his phone and hitting the green button. "Ok, thank I'll be expecting it this afternoon." Armin turns it off and continued checking the files.

An hour later, Eren got bored and decided to go to the park with his trusty acoustic guitar and sing his heart out until dinner time.

Eren did not expect this, his father joins him again on the table. Grisha came just in time after Eren finishes cooking, he did not say anything or even looked at Eren he just sat on his usual chair and waited until the food is in front of him.

They eat in silence like the usual until Grisha broke the silence.

"Eren, have you ever thought about getting married?"

Eren rolled his eyes. Didn't his dad already ask this before? For now, Eren has zero interest in getting married, he wanted freedom from all those years that he been a good dog, obediently follows his father.

"Didn't you asked me that already?" Eren muddled.

"I did and you're not paying attention. So I'm asking again." Grisha said dryly like his not speaking to his son but to a stranger.

"I have no interest in getting married for now." putting more food in his mouth to avoid further conversation.

"I've arranged with a friend to marry you to his Omega nephew." Grisha blurted out without warning.

Eren coughed, food clogging in his throat. He ran to the kitchen and empty all the contents in his mouth. When he was able to breathe he stomps back to where his father is sitting.

"What the fuck did you put me into?!"

"Since you have no plans on taking a permanent job or helping me with my business, I think it's best to stick you with a rich Omega, this can help me with the business. Plus, I can't say no to this friend of mine, he promises to help me if I let you marry his nephew." Grisha calmly explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why did you even ask what I thought about marriage if you just sold me off already!"

"Just to start a conversation. Whether you like it we are not getting out of this deal." Grisha raised from his chair and went straight to the door.

Silence once again filled the house as the door clicked close. Eren wanted to argue, to drag his father inside the house and poured all his anger to him. But Eren was stupid, stupid enough to promise his mother that he will be good to his father and Grisha used it to his advantage when Eren oppose his decisions he always brings up the promise he made with his mother.

Eren walks around the table and rests his hand on his mother's chair.

"If only you were here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school is starting right now in my country. I can't probably update faster like I use to. But I'll do my best to update all my works! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

You can hardly call this event a wedding. Since the theme is Rocket Science and Hange did a very good job of preparing everything. It was held at night to give the theme more effect, plus there are no moon and the sky is full of twinkling stars. The food is space theme too, from drinks to dessert, there is also an actual astronaut food. The cake was a giant rocket ship of NASA. Hange was wearing a white dress with her usual lab coat, Molbit was in a tux, also in a lab coat. The guest also did their best with their clothing and appearance by wearing contacts that make them look like aliens, others had colored prints on the face or neck, some are even on their astronaut suit only without the helmets. Majority they just put on a lab coat. While Levi, he just wore a headband with two antennas and a white fuzz ball at the tips.

Hange reserved a table just for him in the far end corner of the room, knowing her best friend will get uncomfortable with all the people around. He didn't expect to be alone on that table, Erwin usually joins him but after his little show he ends up being alone. Before he avoided Erwin as much as possible, Erwin got the idea and decided to leave Levi alone.

Levi was sure that giant blonde didn't tell Hange if he did, Hange will keep bothering him about the issue. But Hange is right there, busy talking to her husband side of the family almost not paying attention to him. He should warn Erwin before he tells Hange or anyone, there are things that are needed to be kept. His thoughts were interrupted when a beta girl with strawberry blonde short hair approached his table with a wine bottled on her hand.

"Boss, try this! It's the best wine and Hange prepare it for you exclusively!" Petra handed him a bottle of wine only with a customized label. It says "Alien Piss". Levi cringe at the label.

Petra was one of Hange's eight bridesmaids. Each one of them represents each planet in the solar system. Petra was Jupiter, her dress has the same color pattern as Jupiter with the red dot, she wore the miniature rings as her earnings.

The music was starting and the bride and groom are already on the dance floor, others are at the side waiting for the newlyweds to start the dance. Levi groans at the sight, it's getting painful to watch every minute. He needed to get out of there and drink his heart out somewhere, he'll just have to make Petra leave before he goes. He wanted to be unnoticed, he can't let anyone see him.

He wanted to be alone. His luck must have failed him when Petra sat on his table and gave him a gentle smile.

Shit. Erwin already spread the news. Why can't they just leave him alone, he can handle his own problem.

 

* * *

 

Eren wanted to run away from his current job. The idea of being forced to marry an unknown Omega is choking him and now he's currently standing on the stage in a black suit that made him think that this is his wedding but for now he's just a wedding singer. He can't help but think that it will be his wedding soon. Still, he had to do his job for Armin and money.

"This song is dedicated to the newlyweds. May both of you find happiness as years goes by." Fuck, his jealous, seeing the newlyweds smile at each other like they're the only people in the room. Everyone can see how two are deeply in love.

As he started singing, the two dance and some of the family members and guest joined the dancefloor.

Eren tries to be more passionate in every lyric that he sang but his currently in a bad mood. He told Armin about his situation and that he started to despise weddings. But Armin begs him to sing just one song since it's too late to look for another wedding singer, so Eren spared his best friend and endure until the end. He wanted to be alone and think.

His patience is killing him, he wanted to skip some of the lyrics and go to the end but that's a no, no. Everyone is familiar with the song, everyone will notice. He ends up distracting himself by looking at the crowd. There are guests that rather eat or chat than to dance. Others had funny costumes on and doesn't want to stand up and let everybody notice it. No, Eren can afford to laugh or chuckle so he looks away and then he stopped as his eyes catch a man with a raven hair, styled in the undercut, he wore a headband antennas with cute white fuzz balls at each tip.

Cute.

Wise choice he though, it's not flashy but it is simple and cute. And it suits the person who is wearing it, it matches well with his raven hair and his white suit. He was sitting with one of the bridesmaids and he looks..... sad? Eren was not sure, the man sat at the far end corner of the room. His looking at the dancing people. Maybe his just happy-sad? Those things happen in wedding right?

Eren ignored the whole world and focus his attention at the raven with antennas. Because of that, his singing improves as if he dedicated to that person.

Eren almost stops from singing when the raven met his gaze but he look away from Eren and turn his attention at the bridesmaid, she was asked by someone to dance and they both walk to the dancefloor. The Raven slowly stands up from his seat and quickly ran out like a cat and into the gardens until he disappears from Eren's sight.

Eren finished the last lines and everyone claps, he humbly downs in return. The moment he steps out of the stage he quickly walks out of the room, trying to remember where that Raven goes through the gardens. Thankfully, nobody stops him even Mikasa let him slide without questions like 'where are you going?'.

Guess he had his luck now. He wanted to be alone but sometimes it's nice to have some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try posting the next chapter tomorrow. School is here. Ye. Hey. And my back hurts from all the chores, but I'm alive and will keep updating.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Levi drank down the wine like he never tasted wine in his entire life. Though wine can't easily make him forget his problems like what good old alcohol does.

After roaming around the gardens for 20 minutes he finally found a good spot to sit. It was near the pond, the grass is well maintained, looks clean enough to sit on and the flower bush that was lined up behind the area can hide him from anyone and it keeps the sight of the reception blocked, though Levi can still hear the music but it's not a big deal, it was nice and relaxing especially when that wedding singer sang. He hopes he can hear his voice from where he was sitting.

He flinched when he heard a twig snapped and turn at the direction of the noise. His breath hitched as his gaze meet two glowing mismatched eyes in the dark. He instinctively throws the bottle of wine, hitting the creature's head.

"Owww!!!" the creature groans rubbing his forehead.

"Ugh, a person," Levi complained then realization hit him. He threw a bottle at the person with green and honey yellow eyes, those eyes are the same as the staff and employees. God, he might get in trouble or maybe cause Hange some trouble.

He stands up from his spot and raises both hands in surrender.

"Look, I'm sorry I thought you are a fucking alien or some creature of the night shit. I understand that you guys value safety shits of your guest but I know what I'm doing and can you just leave me alone? I would really appreciate it." Levi tries to sound nice but he can't when his currently annoyed.

"You're in luck, I want to be alone too! Let's be alone together!" the dark figure cheerfully said.

"Are you illiterate?! Do you even know what 'alone' means?!" Scratch the kindness, he'll beat the shit out of this idiot if he doesn't leave now.

"It's good to be alone but it's much better if you have someone to talk to or just join you in silence." the dark figure spoke gently like how a mother sang their lullabies to their babies. Levi was taken aback by the voice of the stranger, like he heard it once, that gentle relaxing voice.

When the person started to approach him Levi recognized the stranger even with the dim lighting 

"You're the wedding singer." Levi stared at him for a moment. He was, in fact, taller than him, though it's not a surprise, he had beautiful sun-kissed skin and chocolate hair, his bangs are slicked up to match up to his black suit giving him a formal look. But his cheeky smile is out of the formal package.

The other hummed in approval and offered his hand.

"I'm Eren."

Levi stared down at his hand before accepting it and give it a quick shake.

"Levi," he said with boredom.

"Can I join you for a while, Levi?" Eren didn't let go instead, he lifted it to his lips for a kiss but Levi snatched it away.

"No," he replayed taking out a handkerchief and wiping his hand. 

"Please~" he begs like a dog.

"Aren't you suppose to sing to them?" Levi motioned to the area where the reception is.

"A singer that doesn't want to sing is useless."

"So you hate singing?"

"No! I love singing! Music is my life! But.... I'm in a bad mood and want to sing metal rock where you are allowed to scream, swear, and be angry. And... Ugh!!!" Eren suddenly switched from joy to anger. Kicking each rock he sees in the pond until none are left.

Levi watches him throw his tantrum and it made him laugh when the brunet ends up kicking the crickets that came out of the bushes. Eren stopped and looked at him.

"You're so cute when you laugh." Eren can't help but say those words but what he got in return is a frown.

"I'm not cute. Leave me alone." Levi turned around but he was stopped when the brunet grabbed his wrist. Levi glared back at him, if this guy won't let him go he will surely break his arm, he doesn't need it anyway since his capital is his voice.

Eren froze from the raven's death glare. He knows nothing good will happened if he didn't come up with a decent reason. At that moment the music started in the event and Eren got a very good idea.

He lets go, bowing down and offered his hand again.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked without looking up, just in case Levi will hit his head. 

After what it seems like forever, he felt the raven hand on his. He straightens and smiles down at him like he won the bet. 

"Just get on with it." Levi spit, putting his other hand on Eren's shoulder. 

When they started to move Levi cringed when he felt a painful weight on his right foot. He instantly steps on Eren's foot in vengeance.

"Oww!"

"If you want to fight just say so!" Levi can feel his blood boiling because of the God damn brat that put dirt on his shoe.

"I don't want to fight! I just want to dance!" Eren cried.

"Do you even know how to dance?!" Levi shouted. He got silence as a reply then they stop moving.

"Don't. Lie." Levi glared at him and he can feel the chills on brunet's hand.

"Alright! Alright! I don't know how to dance!" Eren sobbed in defeat.

"Why did you even ask me to dance if you don't even know how in the first place?!"

"I.... " Eren drags the word, hoping something can save him. This time and something did happen, cheers echoed through the garden and it only means one thing. The bride was about was to throw the bouquet. 

"Let's go! Before she threw it without you!" He pulled Levi with him and ran to the garden that almost looks like a maze because of dark and dim lights.

Levi was too shocked to protest. He let the brunet drag him through the gardens but Levi knew where exactly which path he took and Eren is only taking them away from that path.

Eren stops when he faces a tall hedge indicating that the path ends there. Levi snatched his hand away and glared at him.

"Is this what you always do when you meet someone?!"

"Levi! We must go back to the reception!"

"It's over now, why did you even think of... this?!" Levi exclaimed waving his hands in the air to give his point.

"You're an unmated omega, don't you want to try your luck with marriage? Armin said every Omega wanted that so much." Eren replied with concern in his voice.

Levi stared at him for a moment. How did this guy knew that he was an Omega, does all Omegas in the world wants to get married too? Maybe it's the dynamic's nature. 

"You.... don't have any fucking idea who you're talking to?" Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Well, for now, I know you are Levi." Eren happily smiled at him.

"Nice try brat."

"I'm not a brat, I'm already 24."

"Whatever," Levi mumbled, he can still hear the cheering of the crowds from the reception. 

He can't help but feel down knowing that someone in there got the bouquet, he always wanted to catch that. On the other side, he met a nice guy that see him as an Omega... just because the brunet didn't know the real him. What happens if the brunet finds out that he was actually a Mafia boss? Surely Eren will run for his life. 

"I'm tired, I'm going home now. It's nice to meet you Eren." Levi said his goodbyes and walk out of the garden. 

He can't go back to the event when Erwin already tells the tale to everyone or maybe just some selected people but still, he can't let anyone see him depressed over a bouquet and everything about the wedding. 

He heard some rustling at his back but he ignored it, maybe Eren went through the hedge or something.

"Levi! Catch!"

Levi looks over his shoulder when he heard his name and caught sight of an object flying towards him. He catches it with both hands, that's when he recognizes the flying thing. It was a bouquet of random flowers with a necktie that was wrapped around the stems like a ribbon.

"Congratulations Levi!" Eren claps his hand.

Levi just stared down at the flowers and looks up at brat with confusion.

"What? Does it really have to be the bride's bouquet?"

Levi can't help but smile down looking at the flowers, scrutinizing each detail, each beauty, and uniqueness. Somehow he felt special.

"Thank you," he whispered. 

"You know, I've been here before and there a really cool hidden spot that is worth visiting, wanna see it?" Eren once again offered his hand with the gentle smile on face.

Levi felt his heart skip a beat, no one ever did this thing to him. Like for the first time in his life, he met the most kind, gentle and caring person. Is this is the start of his new life?

"Sure," Levi took his hand and that's when he actually felt his Omega self is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I updated it in time!
> 
> I already wrote down the chapters but it still needs some editing and add ons. Same goes with The world behind those Walls fic.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back and breathing! Yes! I'm alive! Huh? a typhoon is coming in the country, well that much better than war I guess. 
> 
> As promise, I will finish my fics but due to certain circumstances I can't post all at once yet. But! I will post atleast 2-3 chapters each time I post!
> 
> Please enjoy this sweet treat and have a good day!
> 
> Special Thanks to my Beta: Sanki
> 
> Note: Number of chapters may change~

"Levi what happened to you?! Where have you been?! Why are you all wet?! And what is that?!"

Levi yawns as Hange continues shouting questions at him. He's too tired for this; his white suit turns to grey and soaking wet. He can't handle this shit now he wants to go home, take a bath and sleep. He felt the small living creature moved in his arms. Levi pets the small creature and it gives him a high pitched meow.

"Hange, meet Titan." Levi introduced petting the small feline.

Hange stared at the black kitten. Her brain shuts down involuntarily after thinking too much about how and why did her clean-freak best friend disappears from the reception then came back dirty and wet from head to toe while carrying a stray dirty kitten on his arms.

"Boss!!"

Petra called running towards him with the rest of the gang in tow. But they all stop and look at him in shock. He saw Erwin behind the rest, mouth open in surprise. Levi can't blame them, they knew their boss is an extreme clean freak and his current situation must have shocked their brains.

"I'm hitting the hay now, best wishes Hange." He left leaving everyone staring at his back.

 

* * *

 

Levi just puts on his nightgown when his phone alerts him that there was a message. After bathing two times, soaking his white suit with all the detergent he had, cleaning and feeding Titan, he finally decided to go to bed with Titan already sleeping on top of his pillows.

He lay on his bed before opening his phone. An unknown number text him but he knew well who it was, he added the number on his contracts under the name Eren.

 **Eren** : So, how's Titan?

Levi's left eye twitches. That idiot has the nerve to ask about the cat's well being instead of his.

 **Levi** : Oh, the cat's fine. I gave him a bath with warm water, just like you said. And... I'm going to hunt you down and break your arms and legs. What do you think?

 **Eren** : No! Please don't! I still need them!

Levi can picture out Eren on his knees, begging like a dog. Though Levi really like his begging face. Seeing the Brunet's pleading face is tempting Levi hurt him more like that time.

That time, after Eren threw him a bouquet, they did visit the hidden place. It was actually in the middle of the pond and they have to ride one of the small rowboats that were tied on the small dock. And of course Levi didn't help with the rowing, he's the god damn boss in any area he steps in and Eren doesn't mind and tried to show off instead.

Then they reach the area that Eren was talking about. It was in the part of the pond where the trees covered up the sky and the lights on the main garden barely reach the area. They remained in the boat while Eren tried to find something in the boat and Levi thought that Eren maybe is a spy or some shit. But that all changes when Eren found a pebble and threw it on the nearby tall grass and thousands of fireflies woke up from the disturbance, twinkling like stars around them.

The sight was beautiful. Levi leans at the right side of the boat, eyeing the batch of grass where more fireflies appear. He felt so at peace until Eren leans at the same side, adding his weight in and causing the boat to flip over, making them fall in the water head first.

Levi almost drowns because he can't swim and his short legs are not helping but Eren came before the water kills him. Panicking, Levi held close to Eren, taking a few quick breaths he was able to calm himself. Eren just laughs his heart out after that.

Levi just ignores him with a ‘Tsk’ He averted his attention to something else and he caught sight of the bouquet Eren gave him. The flowers were floating around them, he thought that the tie must have loosened its grip when it hits the water and separated all the flowers. It was unintended but the scene looks like in a romantic movie. Levi wanted to get away from Eren but his current situation forbids it, and he’s too embarrassed to simply ask the other to take him to the shore.

Levi's eyes landed on Eren's tie that was floating on the surface of the water. Thinking that he should have to return it to him. Then, realization hits him. Tie. He remembers his white suit, looking down at his suit he can clearly see that it turns to grey and some unspeakable disgusting pond green thingy was sticking on his buttons. He tries to drown his savior after that.

When Eren carries him back to land Levi fills his ears with threats. "You have to pay this suit with your life!!!"

"I'm sorry but you had fun right?" Eren kneels in front of him pulling off his cutest pleading face.

"Fun?!" Levi lifts his foot and lands it on Eren's head. But not too painful since he just met this guy and knew so little of him. "Getting dirty is not fun!"

Eren shields himself, expecting another foot will land on him but it didn't come, this time the person in front of him is looking at the bushes next to them.

"Did you hear that?" Levi asked.

Eren didn't hear anything, then after a few seconds, a sound reach his ears.

"Meow!"

And that’s how they found Titan. The poor kitten was abandon by his mother and looks malnourish. Levi volunteered to take care of it but Eren protested because he also wanted a cat then they decided to play rock, paper, scissors to know who will be the new owner. And of course, Levi won (with a few tricks on his sleeve).

So far Titan was not being a pain in the ass maybe he’s just too weak to do so, he hardly even ate the corned beef that was given to him. Levi gently pets his little head, he probably needs to check him to a vet.

His phone alerted again, showing Eren's new message.

 **Eren** : Hey, Titan's quite malnourish and I think I know the right vet for him. If you want I can take you and Titan there.... And I want to make it up for you.

Levi thought for a moment, though he already agreed with Eren's plan but he might get Eren in trouble or worst. Being with Eren was just a joke to him at first but Eren shows him too much kindness that he doesn't deserve and treated him like a normal Omega, which he greatly appreciated. He forgot all about his problems just by looking at those stupid beautiful eyes. Stupid. Eren is plain stupid.

But.

The truth is Levi has never been so happy, content and at peace ever since he was taken away from his mother.

Taking deep breaths he types away his reply and instantly Eren gave him the date which is tomorrow and where will they meet.

However, there's a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he will regret this in the future. Of course, Levi is aware but just for tomorrow, he promised to himself. After tomorrow he will cut all the ties to him and Eren will never know the real Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that! I fix it now~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my Beta: Sanki

Levi remains at his spot. It was raining and cold outside on where he's standing but he rather stays there not caring if his ankle boots are getting wet with every second passed. At first, he wanted to run but when Eren's worried face come to his view he was glued on the sidewalk. He can't run. He can't tell Eren that they need to go to another vet. He can't do anything but stand there under his umbrella, motionless. Before they reach their destination Levi kept complaining that he can't stay outside forever under the cold weather, but after seeing the sign: Bean's and Sonny's Veterinary Clinic, Levi instantly froze in place.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Eren asks again, he starts to panic. He doesn't know why the Omega is in too much stress in a blink of an eye, he starts digging out every possible reason: Maybe the Omega is sick because of the event in the pond last night but Levi was fine while they both walk to the vet's clinic. "Levi? Are you not feeling ok? I can take Titan instead, so you can go home and rest."

Levi snaps, holding the sleeping kitten on his left arm while the other holds the umbrella. "If you're trying to steal Titan away from me, I'll break your hands."

"H-Hey! I just want to help! I have no plans on taking Titan... from.... you..." Eren eyes the kitten from Levi's arms; he can't help but extend his hand and pet the sleeping kitten.

Levi growls at him, taking a step back from Eren in a defensive stance. Then Levi became a blushing mess when he realizes that what he is currently doing is unfeminine, he quickly straightens and averted his attention to somewhere else, hoping that Eren won't mind the unfeminine display he did earlier. Eren looks at him like any other normal Omega and Levi deeply regretted kicking, punching, and drowning Eren when they first met. That is why Levi devoted to acting like a normal Omega, but old habits die hard. Levi can hear his mother scolding him nonstop. 

Eren was not surprised with the Omega's defensive display but seeing Levi's face blush like a tomato is pulling the strings in his heart, but truth be told, he wanted to tease the little munchkin but he holds himself back, Eren doesn't want another foot landing on his head again or a bottle of wine. "Anyway, let's go inside! It's freezing out here and the rain has no plan in stopping!"

Before Levi can say anything Eren places his hand on the small of Levi's back and push him to the entrance. When they entered, Eren took both of their umbrellas and put it on the umbrella stand then move to get Levi's jacket off.

Levi let Eren get his jacket; he will thank him later for being a gentleman since he got a problem right now. Levi nervously scans the very familiar area. Bean and Sonny, the two giant St. Bernard is relaxing on the tile floor in the waiting area, so far no customers, and for the first time, the clinic was quiet except for the sound of the rain outside. Maybe Hanji and Moblit are on their honeymoon in space, Levi hopes so–No, he prayed for it.

Eren proceeds to the counter and ran the bell, a random employee came and the two started to talk. Levi scans the area again as he approaches the counter then he eyed the male employee. Assuming that this person is new since Levi almost knew every employee on the establishment. While Eren is busy filling out the forms, Levi had to hold back the urge to ask where Moblit and Hange are, but that will only trigger Eren's curiously.

"Thank you, sir, can I have...–" The employee looks over the forms before continuing, "–Titan, alright. Can I have Titan? After a few checkups, I will return Titan to you as soon as possible."

Levi wasn't aware that the employee was actually talking to him; he might look like an overprotective mother to make the employee say those reassuring words. Handing over the still sleeping kitten to him, he kindly asks them to take a seat in the waiting area.

Levi casually pets both dogs before joining Eren. They stay in silence for a while until Eren broke it.

–"Hey, it's going to be ok. The doctor in here is very kind; he might even give us some discounts on Titans meds!" Eren said cheerfully, bumping his shoulder on the Omega.

Eren's reassuring words made Levi think that maybe he does look like a worried mother. Well, he is worried and nervous, but not on Titan's situation, he can't get the idea off his head that Hange might pop out of nowhere. It's fine if it's Moblit, he can ask the man to stay quiet. But there's a possibility that Moblit will tell–

–"SONNY! BEAN! I'M BACK WITH YOUR FAVORITE TREATS!" The two giant dogs rose to life and ran to their owner.

In a flash, Levi quickly hid his face on Eren's back. Levi curse himself, he should have told Eren that they should go to another vet. His own internal curses were interrupted when the most delicious smell reach his nose. Alpha. Eren's an Alpha. Levi has never noticed it before and it confuses him to why did he only notice it now. Instinctively he continues to inhale the scent. His worries started to fade away when he heard Hange said her farewells to her dogs, then he felt Eren shifted, cupping his face with both hands and force him to look at him.

"Levi it's going to be ok, I know you're worried about Titan but let's try to cheer for him instead. Titan is trying his best to fight for his life and-"

Levi stops processing what the other is telling him. He heard Hange pause her goodbyes and he knows that the Beta heard his name and saw him.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Eren is a piece of-

"Ummm... Sonny, Bean, I think I'll leave later." He heard Hange skipping on the tiled floor then the opening and closing of a door. In short, he is fucked.

"–So let's try to keep our smile on our faces ok?" Finally, Eren finishes his speech. 

He's funken fucked, Hange won't stop bothering him about Eren and once you had an acquainted with Hange you'll get a high chance of getting involved with the mess in Levi's world. Just like what happened to innocent vet Moblit, now his clinic serves as a private hospital if any members got injured. Thoughts came swirling on Levi's head, he doesn't know how long did he keep staring blankly at the Alpha's mismatched eyes. Yet Eren's chuckles snap him back to reality.

"It's nice to see that you actually had color on your face," Eren said, rubbing his right thumb on his cheek.

Levi scrambled out of Eren's grasps and quickly turns away from the Alpha. The last gesture made him a blushing mess again."I'm going to the restroom."

"Ok, rest well in the restroom!" Eren called out, Levi can't help but smile while mumbling "Idiot,”

Before he even reaches the door handle someone covered his mouth and pulls him to the ‘Authorize personnel only’ room.

He yanks Hange's hand away and glared at the Beta. She fucking touches that hand on the damn dogs!

"Oh my god, Levi! You're going out with my wedding singer?! I'm sooooooo happy for you!" Hange was about to give him a bear hug, but she aborted it when Levi whacks her head, it was in vain ad it has zero effect.

"I'm not going out with him." He said coldly, to the Beta who is still not listening to him.

"During my wedding, after he sang, he disappeared and then you disappear as well! Tell me! That's how you both met right!?" Hange hops on her feet excitedly. "Details! Give me the details! Is he the reason why you came back wet?" Hange wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ugh, there's nothing to tell! He's the worst dancer in the earth, and almost drowns me to death!" Levi flinches when he saw the wide grin on the Beta's face. Fuck! 

"Nothing, eh? So he offers you a dance?" Hange grins.

"Pfft, I don't call 'Stepping on my shoe' as dancing," Levi said reaching for the dog shampoo and threw it on the grinning Beta. Of course, he didn't hit her.

"You were blushing when he holds your face~~~" Hange playfully pokes his cheeks.

"What?" Levi didn't mean to sound surprised, then he briefly recalls Eren saying about the color of his face. Thankfully, Hange stops poking his face.

"You were blushing! And you were so damn cute! Cute little munchkin Omega! I did expect that you are cute if you loosen up that blank expression you always wore, but, MY GOD! You exceed my expectation! I'm so proud to have a cute boss/best friend!–Wait!" Hange grabs both of his shoulders. "Is he trying to kiss you?!"

"What the fuck, no! I was trying to hide from his back when you came! And, and, he thought I was sad about Titan's condition." Levi can't stop the small smile that was forming on his lips when he recalls Eren's efforts on trying to reassure him about Titan, though his efforts did NOT help Levi at that moment.

"Well, did you discover something while you hide on your hiding place?" Hange giggles like the devil that she is.

"He's an Alpha."

"You're into Alphas!" Hange pokes his cheek again. Levi smacks her hand away before it landed on his cheek again.

"S-So what?! I'm an Omega; t-there's nothing unusual if I like Alphas." 

He covered his ears when Hange let out her deafening squeal. Fuck! Levi cursed himself when on earth did he started leaving clues on every sentence that came out of his mouth?!

"You like him! You admitted it! And your Omega also likes it too by responding with a blush!" 

"Will you please stop shouting!?" Levi shouted.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you Levi! I want to meet him now!" Hange rushes to the doors but Levi pulls her back on her ponytail.

"Hange, no! You know what happens with the last person who interacts with you!" Hange went still at Levi's remark.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hange slowly turns around and faces Levi.

"I... I didn't tell him anything Hange," Levi said softly almost like a whisper. "Eren doesn't need to know, after this I'll cut all the ties and everything will go on like nothing happened."

"What?! Hey! No! That's just... unfair! Levi, you deserve this!"

"Just, shut up! Shut up!!" With that he dashes out of the room and proceeds to the restroom, locking the door as soon as possible. He knew Hange will come after him and won't stop babbling shitty things to him.

Eren doesn't need to know anything about him. Levi even felt that he somehow tainted Eren just by being near him. Not everyone is just like Moblit who will gladly welcome the type of world that Levi lives in. Levi is completely aware that Eren acted so caring and kind to him only because he clearly doesn't know Levi. And Levi just wanted to stay that way, after this, he will thank him and finally, say goodbye to Eren. At least Levi was able to feel like a real Omega for a while and that was enough for him.

After a few deep breaths, Levi is ready to face reality and knock Hange out. He was about to unlock the door when a sudden pain hits his body, draining every bit of energy he had. He collapses on the floor and whines in pain. He felt sick and burning, the pain is stealing away his consciousness. The last thing he heard was Hange knocking at the rest room's door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my Beta: Sanki

Everything is soft, too soft which perfectly match Levi's standards, just like his bed.  
And the smell, it was stronger and new, yet familiar to him, but somehow he found it calming and safe. He refuses to wake up once again, curling like a ball on the heaven of softness. Shutting down the world around him and letting the scent protect him.

Levi woke up again, this time a purr disturbed his sleep. Cracking one eye open, he discovers a black ball of fur near his face. The cat smells exactly like him since Levi used his own shampoo and soap on the cat.

"Titan," He whispered, reaching out for the cat and petting it. The cat purr much louder this time, Levi couldn’t help but smile, but it soon fades. He carefully sat up, pushing the soft blanket on his lap without disturbing the cat and scans his surroundings. He was in someone else's bedroom, the walls are forest green, there's a desk on the right side of the bed and two large open windows above it, a large bookshelf full of books covers the whole right wall, while on the left side of the room there are guitars, an acoustic and an electric also an organ on the foot of the bed, the wall on this side is full of posters of rock stars and other musical legends and lastly there's a short table in the middle of the room with square pillows placed on each side.

Levi can tell that the right side of the wall is for academic stuff and the left side is for hobbies. Instead of feeling uncomfortable with his new surroundings, Levi found it calming and safe but that doesn't answer any of his questions in mind. "What the–Where am I?"

At the very moment, the door opens, revealing Eren with a tray of biscuits and teapot. "Welcome to my house, Levi! Or welcome to my room? Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"What?! How?!"

"You fainted in the rest room on the clinic. Good thing the vet's wife told me. She said that you got overheat."

Overheat? That's impossible! Levi never went to overheat. His suppressants are working very well to suppress his heat without any side effects like overheat. Overheats only happens to mated pairs, when their partner is not around and they are forced to use suppressants when their heats come. At the first day the heat strikes, the body is too hormonal for the drug to handle which resulting to overheat. Overheats don't last long, it is similar to having a fever but this one can lead to fainting. Levi knew his heat is around the corner and he’s prepared for it but he isn’t expecting to get overheat. He needs to check it out before it leads to something bad.

"And... The vet's wife insisted that I take you home, she said that they will close soon and you don't seem to have any I.D's that can help us take you home soooo..." Eren trailed off putting the tray on the table at the center of the room. 

Levi saw red. SHITTY GLASSES DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!! Hange must have taken all his fake I.D's where the address of his personal condo is under the name ‘Rivaille’ Levi will make sure that shitty glass will-

"She was kind enough to drop us off in front of my house and gave all Titan's meds for free! Isn't that great Levi?!" Eren cheers but it only added up the torture list that Levi will be doing to the Beta. 

"That's so nice of her," Levi forces it out but his sarcastic tone only made Eren stare at him and frowns.

"Ummm, I know you're currently uncomfortable with this but–I SWEAR I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU!!!" Eren shouts, kneeling on the floor bowing down until his forehead reaches the floor. He is completely aware that the Omega is pissed and Eren keeps thinking that maybe this will be the end of their friendship. So he let go all of his defenses to stop that. "My mother's an Omega and she occasionally got overheat! I'm always there to take care of her and she teaches me all about Omegas and how to properly take care of them! And she taught me to respect them as equal as other dynamics!"

Levi stared at him; Titan moves and settles on his lap before drifting to sleep again. Levi strokes the cat's head, while he processes the Alpha's information he felt guilty once again. Eren misunderstood again, but Levi knew it's not his fault and he knew that this whole keeping his true identity thingy will keep hurting Eren. He doesn't deserve this treatment and Levi doesn't want to pile the lies up any further.

"Eren, I'm fine now, I trust you and I believe you brat. So, I thank you for everything, but I have to g– Achoo!!" Levi rubs his nose and he sneezes again. 

Eren quickly looks up to him and lights up like he just had a bright idea. "Oh! The vet's wife also predicts that this will happen since I told her that we fell on the pond last night, but on the bright side, she gave us meds for free! Wait right here, I'll get it, I left it downstairs," With that Eren ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Levi nods covering his nose when another sneeze is approaching. 

–"Achoo!!"

Levi was sure he took meds for cold in advance when he shivered a minutes after he lies on his bed last night. And he was sure that this one is not natural. Levi looks for any signs of punctures on his skin and he immediately found one, right on his forearm. 

He snaps.

"That's it! This is the last fucking straw! I will fucking kill you Hange, you shit!" Levi shouted waking up Titan. The cat yawns and stared at him with his big green eyes. "Look, Titan, I’d have enough of shitty glasses shit! I will fucking kill Moblit so that both of them will have their fucking honeymoon on hell!" Levi pants after his speech and unexpectedly he sneezes again, Titan lets out a high pitch meow, settling back on his lap and continues his sleep. 

Levi just lets out a sigh, he feels dizzy all the sudden. "Ugh, the drug must have kicked in," He mumbles. 

Eren came back with a paper bag on his hand. He frowns when he saw Levi lies back on his bed, breathing heavily. He approaches the bed, kneeling on the floor and facing Levi. "Levi, I'm so sorry. This is entirely all my fault, but I'm glad you say you trust me a moments ago, so please let me take care of you," He said sincerely.

Levi just stared at the Alpha's mismatched eyes and blurted: "Alien."

The last thing that Levi heard is the soft chuckle followed by a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow I will post an update on World Behind those Walls fic~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these new updates, Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta: Sanki

"Everyone! I'm back!" Hange shouted as she barge in the room.

Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Erwin stop what they're doing and turn their attentions to her. She eyed the room and saw all the mess that were scattered everywhere.

Yup, the boss will surely kill them not just because of the secret plan but also with the mess they had created. 

All of this was Erwin's idea, Hange remembers it very well. She was busy with the finishing touches on her wedding when Erwin called her out of nowhere, telling her that they will have an important meeting about a certain problem and reasoning that the meeting is much more important than her own wedding. Hange was taken aback at first, she thought that one of their rivals must have pulled a surprise attack or something worse but when she reached their headquarters which is the ‘The Recon Corps’ building, she concluded the meeting that Erwin suddenly called for is indeed much more important than her wedding.

Everyone is there that day which is so rare; they don't use to have this type of meeting where every member is present, only the members with high ranks were seated around the table with Erwin sitting on the boss spot. The blonde Alpha started asking if anyone in the room knew what the boss’s second gender is, the majority says he's an Alpha, others had no ideas despite being a part of the group for years. After a few retracing steps, Hange wave her hand and calling out for Erwin like a child in her first grade. When she proudly announced that their boss is an Omega. Majority instantly says ‘No’ or ‘Impossible’, others are lost and puzzled; some thought that Hange was joking again, and finally a few recalled and supported Hange. 

Erwin stated his plan about the boss though some did not agree with the terms. But by the time Erwin announces his tear jerking speech and aims at every person in the room, making them feel guilty by stating all the things their boss did and sacrifices he made just to save/help each one of them. Still, there are some are not sure about the plan but when Erwin tells them that this plan can make the boss less angry and demanding, everyone agrees instantly. 

Thought they might all look like a big joke back then in the conference room. Everyone is dead serious expect for Hange who is hype and shouting out ideas. Only a few people who were brave enough are given individual tasks since almost 75% of the members are afraid to breathe near the boss, how much more if they are in task to gather personal information, finding potential mates, and planning dates plus–their left foot will be in the grave since this whole operation must be kept from the boss.

"Hange! Did you found the boss?" Petra asks excitedly.

"Of course I did!"

"So did you discover anything?" Petra asks again.

Hange glance at everyone, all of them are anticipated to hear her answer. She skillfully avoided the mountains of magazines, newspaper, and laptops on the floor surrounding the group. She waited until she reaches the center of the group before she spoke. 

"Levi Ackerman is into Alphas!" She proudly declares.

She could hear Erwin said "I knew it," Before typing away on his laptop and everyone started their own jobs, looking into magazines, newspapers and the net.

"Here! I found this site and proven it's legit." Gunther announces.

"I got a very athletic Alpha right here!" Petra stated, folding the page and puts it on another pile of magazines. She took another magazine her eyes widen and lick her lips. "This one is hot," She giggled.

"Oi! Petra-" Oluo bit his tongue, Petra just laughs at him. 

"Hange, I expect that you have more than just one informations on your sleeves," Erwin said coldly.

Hange can't suppress her giggles anymore, not because she's excited to tell them, but because of Erwin's face. Erwin acts like they're about to raid another mafia. "I believe I got more."

Everybody stops once again and waits for Hange to speak. "Our little munchkin is secretly on a date!"

"Really? With whom?" They almost said in unison.

"The cute Alpha, Eren! My wedding singer!" 

"Eren... Oh! Right! He's a very good singer, wonder why he only sang once." Petra finally remembers after a few seconds of digging in her memory.

"That's because our very own munchkin and he went on a secret date!" 

"Wait you saw them?" Gunther asks.

"Actually they came to our clinic to check the cat. Eren tells me everything when I called him when Levi passes out. You should see his face! He looks like a lost hurt puppy; blames himself for asking Levi to come with him to the vet with the cat. He thinks that Levi is sick from their little swim last night!"

"He's the reason why our boss came back to us, dirty and wet?!" Gunther bolts while the rest is snickering at the new information.

"Yes! Isn't that amazing?!"

"So... where is Levi now?" 

"Ahhhh...–Before I answer that we got a mini-micro problem." Hange held her hand like she was holding a small pea. 

"And what is that? Can't be that serious right?" Eld shrugs. 

"Eren doesn't know all about this," Hange wave her hands around. "And Levi, he... doesn't want to tell him and decided to cut all the ties and resume like nothing had happened." 

"Oh," That’s what all they say before the silence takes places.

"But! I will NOT allow it! When Levi got overheat and passing out in the rest of the clinic, I kind of..." Hange pause eyeing Erwin's reaction, she knew Erwin won't agree to what she'd done, but what's done is done. "... Injected an instant flue into him!" She proudly announces.

"WHAT?!!" 

"And stole all his safe I.D's! And insisted Eren to takes him to his house! And closing up shop so Eren will have no choice!"

"Hange are you crazy?! Wait, scratch that–Hange you are crazy!!!" Gunther just places his palm on his face.

"I know!"

"Hange what Eld means to say is: We still don't know this Eren. What happens if he took advantage of Levi?" Petra asks completely worried.

"Petra please, Levi still can kill everyone even if he’s sick. Remember the last time Erwin tries to help him while he's sick?"

"Hange, we made a deal. No reminders." Erwin cringe at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah. We did. That time the boss swore that if an Alpha touches him he will cut down all their throats." Eld gulps, running his hand on his neck. 

"See! Levi will be fine!"

"But what about Eren? Is he an Alpha?" Gunther raises a brow on Hange.

"Yes, but Eren's lack of knowledge about Levi saves him! I knew what Levi is doing, is so that Eren will see him as a ‘normal’ Omega. Isn't that all Levi wanted? To act like any normal Omega?" 

"That is true." Oluo finally said without biting his tongue.

"Oh! I have a very strong feeling that Eren is interested in him! You guys should see his worried face! He's like a lost puppy abandon by his master!" Hange squeals and was followed by Petra. 

"So... are we going to stop now?" Gunther eyed the mess.

"Yes, team change of plans. Our objective is to keep an eye to Eren and keep Levi safe while they are together. Especially this Eren. Gunther, I want all the info about Eren and all his records, anything that you can find about him." Erwin barks.

"Yes, sir!"

"Petra, prepare a speech about relationships. Levi must forget about his previous plan about cutting his ties. Encourage him, you know how stubborn he is and he needs it."

"Yes, sir!" she tries not to giggle but failed.

"Hange... Do what you think is for the best. But we still need to talk about that instant flu," He glared at her.

"Hehehe. Of course~"

"And the rest, watch and guard this Eren until Levi tells the truth or things will get mess up."

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted.

And thus, the (new) operation to getting Levi together with Eren starts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta: Sanki

"Ugh! My head hurts!" Levi tugs his hair with both hands hoping that the painful headaches would go away. He certainly will go to kill Hange for this.

Hange makes excellent poisons and other unspeakable things. It is very scary to think that Hange is a good doctor/nurse that saves their asses a million times and also can kill them and make them sick in one blink of an eye. Levi should never doubt her experiments again now that he’s experiencing it now.

Eren places a wet towel on the Omega's forehead. "Here, all better?" He gently unbuckles Levi's hands from his hair.

Levi sigh contently when the cool cloth was placed on his burning forehead, surprisingly his headaches subside for the meantime. "Yeah... thanks."

"I'm glad," Levi can feel Eren smiling like an idiot; he can't see Eren because of Titan who currently curl up near his face, blocking his view.

There was an awkward silence that hangs in the air; Levi tries to think about something to start up a conversation in order to end the silence. He recalls that he had so many questions about Eren's room which might be a good conversation starter. "Ummm, what kind of table is that?" He gestures to the table in the middle of the room.

"Actually, I'm not sure what it is called but I saw it on one of my best friend’s house. Mikasa, she's Asian. I fell in love with the table when I first saw it in her room so she gave one for my birthday."

"Ok, what are all those books are for?" Levi gestures the bookshelves.

"Oh, Dad bought it all for me when I was studying at a university.”

"Really, so which class did you go?"

"I didn't get a chance to choose, my dad picks it out for me. Business Management,"

"Do you like it?"

"It's ok. I understand it very well and I got all A's at everything. I tried to welcome it and I found myself liking it. Seeing my classmates angry faces when they found out that I beat their ranks is really satisfying," Eren chuckles lightly, he usually laughs like an evil scientist when he remembers those time but he doesn't want Levi to think that he is crazy.

"Ok, smart ass," So Eren's is in the business world. "So are you the one who's doing Hange's wedding?"

"Who’s wedding?"

"The wedding where we met," Fuck! Levi curses himself, he almost–no, he already slips his tongue there. Though Eren doesn't know, probably Hange didn't introduce herself in the clinic

"Oh! No, I'm a freelance singer right now and Armin is the event organizer. He hired me if he needed a singer."

"So... you don't know the people at that wedding?" Levi chooses his words carefully. Just in case Eren might be aware that the wedding is consist of a few family members and a bunch of mafia members.

"Nope, I just get in, sing, and get out. Wait! I knew one! You!" Eren chuckles.

God, Levi is so nervous with little things that might uncover his secret. Topics like that are scratches off in Levi's conversation list. "Freelance singer? So you actually have no work today?

"Cut me some slacks! I really need a break from all the business and stuff, but after this, I will get a job or just take over my father’s business," Eren rolls his eye remembering his dad's ‘business’, sure Eren can run a small drugstore but not now. The rivalry and competitions are so tight in the classroom since the university's curriculum is purely traditional. Eren did not mind the competitive atmosphere, he welcomes it, he’s smart and skillful enough to maintain his rank in the top until he graduates, that's the time when he felt so tired from the moment he steps out of the gates.

"Okay," Levi tries sitting up, he raises his palm to Eren's face, stopping the other from helping him up. He feels a lot better now only feverish and the headache is gone. "I have to go; I still got paperwork to finish." And a Hange to kill.

"You got work?" Eren asks wide eyes full of guilt. "Shit, sorry Levi this... this is all my fault, I should let you rest day after what happened last night, instead, I ask you to come with me and I'm stupid enough to let you come without checking the weather, and you got overheat, and you still have work, and got sick...." Eren covers his face with both hands while mumbling the rest of his speech.

Levi stop listening again, he can't take it, this is too much seeing Eren's sincerity with every word and it only builds up the guilt inside Levi. Truth be told he doesn't have any work left for him since Erwin did it all, surprisingly; maybe it was Erwin's way of apologizing since Levi gave him a silent treatment after his outburst. He only said that so that he could leave. This is the reason why he wanted to cut ties as soon as possible, he will only hurt Eren in the long run.

"No, it’s ok," He manages to say but Eren didn't stop blaming himself.

"No, this is all my fault. Fuck, I'm the worst!" Eren buries his face in the mattress.

No, no, no, this is not your fault! The fever was Hange's fault, blame my dynamic and suppressant for my overheat, and me! I lied, I don't have work! Everything is not your fault...

But Levi did not say any of that; he looks away from the brunet. He cringes when another headache hammers on his temple causing him to fall back on the bed. Why does it feel like that Hange's instant flue is not letting him leave? Titan slightly bounces on the mattress, the black cat bolts up panicking from the sudden movement that awoke him, after a few seconds he moves even closer and whines at Levi's face before curling up like a ball and sleeps again.

"Sorry," he whispers to the cat, trying to ignore the nasty headaches as he turns to the side, facing Eren while eyeing him whose face still is flat on the mattress. It's useless to insist the brat that it was not his fault since Levi can't tell the whole truth.

"Tch, lighten up brat it's no one's fault. You make me feel sicker if you're sulking like that. Didn't you say that you are going to take care of me?" He said instead with his normal annoyed tone. He pushes away his guilt and decided to act ‘normally’. He had no choice, he can't run off, right? "Besides... I think work can wait." He struggles to say it sweetly but did well on his point of view.

Eren lifts his face up, smiling sadly at Levi. "Hahaha... you're right, my mother used to say that to me all the time when I took care of her when she gets sick..."

Levi just stared at the sadness in Eren's eyes. He must have press a very personal button before he opens his mouth Eren sprang up giving him a cheeky grin.

"Right! I'll help you get well as soon as possible!"

"Well then, get me some water brat. My throat is drying like a desert right now," Levi manages to sound playful and his efforts are worth it when Eren saluted in a weird way. His right arm is on his chest toward his heart while the other is in the back; he tries to hold back his laughter as he ran out of the room to get water.

 

* * *

 

Levi spends his whole day on Eren's room. Ordering the Alpha around like making him tea or water. He can't sleep because of his insomnia despite being sick. Since Eren's room had no TV, Eren entertains him by talking to him which is Levi frightened the most. Eren keeps asking about him like where did he go to high school and college, who were his friends, what are his favorite things and least favorites. Levi tried to limit his answers, he doesn't want to lie anymore but the questions just kept coming.

"Shut up, brat," He finally said after facing his back on the Alpha. Looking over his shoulder he catches a glimpse of Eren who looks like a puppy being scolded too harshly. "My head hurts Eren," He sighs.

"Sorry... Ummm, how about some music?"

"As long as it doesn't hammer my head, I think its fine," Levi can feel the Alpha beams at his reply.

"Okay, okay," Eren rush to this instruments, he picks to play the piano, thinking it was a good choice for relaxation and it had a wide chooses of soothing songs. He plugs the instrument, tests the volume before playing. He memorizes all the songs he liked, after all those practices you surely memorize it.

Levi waits until the first note reaches his ears. Eren was good that's a fact but the song sends shivers on Levi's spine. "What the fuck is that song?! Stop!" He finally shouted.

Eren stops in an instant, trying to conceal his laughter; he did it on purpose to see the Omega's reaction. The song was entitled ‘Fur Elise’ which had this creepy vibe as the song plays, the song always showcased on horror/ghost movies. "What? It was just a song... Are you scared?"

Levi turns to his other side facing the brunet, now he can clearly see that the other is doing it on purpose. "It's fucking creepy," Levi pulled off his sadness, pleading face then added: "I thought you're going to take care of me," He whined.

"Oh... I'm sorry! I’ll do it right this time!" Eren stops for a moment thinking what song to play, then after a few seconds, he started playing again.

It was nice, that's all that Levi can think the moment he heard a calming song before drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time, after who knows how long Levi actually had slept 8 hours straight. Levi can't easily tell the time because of the gloomy weather, he only knew it was dinner time when Eren gently wake him. The Alpha first gave Titan's cat food; Titan didn't move an inch on his spot and keeps hissing at Eren when he tries to put him down on the bed to eat. Levi insisted that the cat will eat in the bed after he tries to scratch Eren. 

"Lazy cat," Levi strokes the cat's head that is currently savoring his cat food.

"Titan sure likes to sleep. A lot," Now that Titan is busy eating Eren finally was able to pet the black cat's head. "Now the cat is eating, I think we should eat as well."

Eren returns moments later with a tray on his hands. Levi slides off the bed and moves to the table in the middle of the room while ignoring Eren's protests. Levi acknowledges the others concern, but he is not a fan of eating on the bed. 

The food is so good that he actually ask for a second serving before drinking his medicine that Hange gave to Eren. He waits for a few minutes before going back to bed, he watches the Alpha eat his food across him.

"You cook very well," He blurts out staring at the Alpha as he ate. 

"Thanks! My Mom taught me how to cook and all her secret recipes!"

Levi yawns, looking over the bed, he feels sleepy already, thinking that it was the drugs doing. Titan was already sound asleep with his now empty food bowl next to him. He wants to go and join Titan on the soft mattress but he was too full and going to bed is not an option. 

Then the realization hits him. It was Eren's bed and room; he felt a pang of guilt thinking that Eren, the owner of this house and this every room, will end up sleeping on the couch because of him. Levi felt like he’s taking away Eren's everything. "So... where are you going to sleep?" He squeaks. 

"In my dad's room. He's always not here, so it’s not a big deal. It's the room next to mine so don't hesitate to call out if you need anything during the night."

"I see... Thank you," Levi whispers the last part, pulling his legs to his chest and hides his face on his knees. He knows when a blush is forming and he hates it. The Alpha was being so nice and caring to him from the first time they met and now it makes his heart ache every time, the pain on his chest tighten unpleasantly when he remembers that (this) had to stop for the better. 

He lifts his face sneaking a peck at the person in front of him. Eren winks at him before finishing his meal. Now that Levi notices it, Eren still had his mismatched eyes on even during their visit to the vet. Levi wonders what colors lies ahead of those fake lenses. "Do you always wear your mismatched contacts?"

"What?!" Eren almost gets choke at the last meat that he was eating. "No... I don't wear contacts."

"Wait so you mean?"

"Yup! They are real and functional. Pretty crazy right?"

"O...k," Levi slowly scoots away from the table, eyeing Eren like he was a creep.

"You're so cruel."

"Now that I know it's a little... Creepy," Levi rubs the goosebumps on his arms.

"Hah! You should have seen me during Halloween! I had fun scaring pass buyers. It was fun," Eren sighs in content at the memory. 

"Just try jumping on me and I'll break your neck."

"Oh~ Really?" Eren smirks, observing the Omega's every move like a predator.

Levi scoots away a little bit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck those creepy beautiful eyes! He felt danger, but more intense due to his sick body that limits his defenses. The air in the room was filled with the scent of a tense Omega, Levi knows that his scent blockers were wearing off since the effects of suppressant lessen by the drug he drunk for his flu, though he also takes a special suppressant to suppress his current heat, however, it has not taken effect yet. 

Eren drops his mocking aura as the smell of the tense Omega reaches his nose. "Levi, I was just joking. I promise that I won't touch you or hurt you, remember?" Eren held both his hands in surrender, he sounds like he was in pain.

"Sorry.... I was just–" Levi slowly let his back reach the floor and lay there before continuing. "The meds are not working yet," He can't help but shudder at the evening chill and curls up like a ball.

Eren instantly ran to his side, grabbing the blanket from the bed and gently wrapping Levi. "Are you cold? I can get more blankets–God! You're freezing!" Eren grabs both of his trembling hands, blowing his hot breath and rubbing his own hands to keep it warm which instantly heat up.

"N-No... I-I mean–" Levi whimpers between his chattering teeth. His body is still getting used to the new drug on his system, in a few minutes; it will wreak his body before settling and taking effect. Then again, he knows Eren means well but he’s not helping Levi from his heat and every time the Alpha touches his skin, he heats up like a furnace. 

"What?! You're burning! I-I don't know if this is the work of your heat or the flu anymore, should I call a doctor?" Eren said, full of worry, looking down at Levi as he rests his palm on Levi's forehead.

"S-Stop!" Words barely reach out of his mouth; he can feel the heat forming on his cheeks. He manages to push the Alpha away on his shoulder, hoping that Eren will get the message, but he slips his hand causing him to swipe his wrist on the Alpha's neck, right on the scent gland.

Levi instantly buried his nose in his wrist, inhaling the calming scent before instinctively rubbing it on his face. When the scent on his wrist was overlapped by his own Levi whimpers grabbing the Alpha by the neck and pulled him until his neck nuzzles right the scent gland. Levi inhaled the delicious strong scent with delight, his body is burning up to a whole new level but he didn't care. He lost all his rational thoughts while he allows himself to get drunk on the delicious scent. 

Eren stilled, stunned with wide eyes. He pulling himself out of Levi's grasp when he felt the Omega's mouth is on his neck. Levi cried out and tries to reach him again, but Eren grabs his wrist, holding it tightly until the Omega whines in pain.

"Levi listen to me," Eren loosen his hold when Levi finally looks him in the eye. "If you inhale directly at my scent gland it can nullify the effectiveness of the suppressants."

Levi just winces at Eren's words. He knew about that, but it hurts, his instincts are killing him. Whimpering, he pulls his hand from Eren's hold and over his face with both palms. He never experienced the pain of his heat because of the abundance of suppressants. He feels so weak, vulnerable, and desperately wants this Alpha in front of him with the sudden urge to beg. What would his men think if they see him like this? 

"Wait," Eren sat back, removing his sweater and rubbing it on his neck. 

"Here," He handed his sweater and Levi snatch it, burying his face on the clothing. After a few seconds, Levi's body relaxes and his breathing returns to normal. Eren checks his forehead again, sighing in relief the Omega was not freezing nor blazing hot but he was warm which is normal since Levi is currently in his heat. "Instincts sated now?"

Levi just hums in approval, trying hard to keep his eyes from closing, but sleep is forcing them to close. He groans and shifted, popping the buttons of his shirt open. Eren just realizes that Levi is still wearing his own clothes and they might be uncomfortable if worn in sleep, and Levi to settle on the floor now which is a no, no. Eren gently shakes Levi's shoulders he waits until Levi crack an eye which earns him a glare for interrupting his sleep.

"Those clothes look uncomfortable to sleep in do want to borrow my pajamas? I can help if your instincts go nuts again during the night."

Levi thought for a moment, before nodding. Though Eren's bed and his sweater are enough he still considers wearing the others pajamas. It just feels right that the Alpha's scent is on him.

Eren rummages on his cabinet looking for some PJ’s that are small, but of course, there is none. Instead, he goes with his most comfortable pajamas. He puts it near Levi's face before standing and gathering their empty plates. “You change while I'll wash the dishes. Then I'll bring you water later. Ok?"

"K...." He waited for the sound of the door closing before fighting the urge to sleep and change his clothes.

 

Eren returns, finding Levi on the floor right where he left the Omega, wrapped on the blanket leaving only his raven hair is visible. His own clothes were neatly folded on the side. Eren quietly approaches him, carefully picking him up and placing him on the bed. Titan stirs from the movements but went back to sleeping once again.

Eren lowers the blanket, looking down at Levi's sleeping face with a smile. His face is still flushed, maybe from his heat or his flu, or maybe both. But still, Eren won't mind taking care of this sassy Omega for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact: I actually got sick after patching up the sick Levi scenes.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like and kudos if you enjoy this story!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my Beta: Sanki!
> 
> OMG! I'm so sorry for those who experience the errors on this chapters. I fix it now. Please enjoy~

Levi rush out of the taxi, running through the doors of Reckon crops building, he ignores every person who is trying to get his attention. Even entering the elevator, he impatiently taps his foot as he waits until the bell rang and opening the door. He dashes out, reaching his private quarters, swiftly pushing his code and forcing the door open. Levi slams the door shut when he enters.

Putting down Titan's cage and opening it. Titan ran out and went straight to his bed, settling on his pillows. He rests his back on the door he took a few deep breaths while recollects his thoughts. Then he squeals, dancing in the room before flopping in his bed, Titan gave him an annoyed meow for making him bounce on the pillows. The kitten's eyes grew wide when Levi reaches for him and hold him in his chest while giggling.

"MEOW!" Titan whines as he tried to struggle free when Levi's hug tighten.

"Sorry," He giggles as he let go of the cat. Then grab one of his pillows, burying his face before letting out another squeal.

Everything is too much, his heart can't take it. He's been giggling like a high school kid who got noticed by his crush, but in Levi's case he didn't just get noticed, but was asked to go on a date!

He knows it was a bad thing, but is it wrong to enjoy the feeling at least? He's been asked out on a date for the first time. Levi savors each second of it in his memory, but he can't help but think that Eren was hiding a lot of things, though he didn't blame the Alpha. Somehow Levi wanted to see the emotions behind his happy face. That's the purpose of going on a date right? That's the get-to-know stage? Fuck it, that's all he knew. Setting it all aside, he enjoys himself by recalling that every moment.

It started when he woke up feeling the weigh on his chest, it's not heavy enough to choke him but it was bothering him. Opening his eyes he discovers the same black ball of fur, curled up on his chest purring with pure bliss. He sighs at the cute sight thinking that it was a good choice to not turn from his side, if that happens he might have woken up by high pitch angry meow.

Levi carefully moves the cat on top of one of the blue square pillows. Seeing the cat still on deep sleep and comfortable, he sat up and stretches his arms. Looking out the window he sighs in relief at the good weather, the rain had stopped, letting the good old sun takes it turn for the day.

He felt less shitty now, knowing that the last drug did the trick and cure him overnight. A cool breeze enters the room carrying the delicious smell of newly baked bread from the bakery probably just a few jogs away, the birds began chirping Levi just realize that there was actually a bird feeder that hangs outside the window. He sighs contently at the peaceful feeling, there is no Hange and Erwin or paper is waiting for him. If only he woke up like this every morning, life will be so much better.

But Levi knew that this will only remain a dream. Guilt struck him once again; ruining the pleasant morning just by looking down at the sleeves of Eren's pajamas overlaps his hands, same goes with his pants. The clothing was too big for him but Levi didn't care, Eren's scent is on him now and it hurts to wash it off his skin, but things must be done. Levi noticed that the door was ajar, thinking that maybe Eren comes to his room and open the windows, also his clothes are gone, Eren must have put it in the washer. Levi let out a heavy sigh, he needs to thank Eren... and kill Hange.

Levi carefully got out of bed, making sure that he did not disturb the kitten. He staggers as he walks across the room, he tried to fold the long legs of the pants but it falls off every time he takes a step. In the end, he gave up and drags it while he walks out of the room.

Levi felt lost once he’s out of Eren's room. He was unconscious when he came here and had no idea where's where, plus he can't feel the Alpha's presence. He'll worry about that later; first, he needs to find the bathroom. He just hopes that Eren won't mind that he opened every door in the house just to find the bathroom.

Levi discovered that he is currently on the second floor of the house; he didn't quite notice it since he never looks out of the window. He sticks to the idea that there's a bathroom on the second floor since he can't risk tripping on the stairs because of his oversized clothes. He proceeds to the hallway full of doors; he eyed the photos that hung on the walls. Most of the picture was Eren's when he was a kid until he was high school and Levi must say Eren looks so badass, a real delinquent. He wonders if a true delinquent turns out to be a big softie through time. In the end, he finally found the bathroom.

When he got out, Levi can feel Eren's presence and the smell of yet another godly food which makes his stomach rumbles. He went back to his room to fetch Titan; the cat continues his sleep on Levi's arms. He carefully goes down the steps; he could trip anytime if he was not careful. He reaches the last step without trouble; it was easy locating the kitchen all he did was following the scent of food.

Eren saw him from the moment he appears in the archway to the dining room. The Alpha stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Levi fidgets, suddenly feeling self-conscious, thinking that he looks ridiculous with the oversized pajamas and bed hair.

"G-Good morning..." He shyly waves ‘Hi’ to the Alpha.

Eren blinks several before giving Levi his most blinding smile. "Levi! Good morning! How are you feeling?" He cheerfully asks.

The table was set, even Titan's food bowl was on top on the table, it seems like the cat will be joining them. "I was going to get you, but you're here, so let's eat!"

Levi puts Titan on the table next to his food, the cat instantly rose to life when the smell of cat food reaches his nose. He sat in front of the Alpha, eyeing the food in front of him. It was a simple bacon and eggs but the smell is unlike any other, he focuses on his food first, letting the unique flavor-filled his mouth. When he was almost done, he struggles to say his words. "Eren, um... thank you for everything. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem," Eren replied after swallowing.

"But I have to go," He averted his eyes from Eren. He can sense that the Alpha stops eating and stares at him, probably waiting for his reason. "I also didn't want to bother you anymore," He quickly added.

Levi can't meet Eren's gaze, this is the start of his plan. He needs to be out of Eren's hair if he wants the other safe. Eren was so full of smiles and sunshine, and Levi can't afford to bring darkness in Eren's life.

"Too late, you are bothering me now," Eren tease but there is a hint of seriousness in his voice.

This is not going anywhere, Levi can sense it. He had no choice but to use his last card. He needs Eren to hate him. He slams his fist on the table, alarming Titan at the action. "What do you want, you shit?!"

Fuck it hurts. Seeing the Alpha across him look pained, Levi is fine with this, acting all shitty like he always does. His plan is to make Eren hate him for being a rude bitch after all he did to Levi. This tactic always works... Now this time there’s no turnaround.

Eren leans on the backrest of his chair; crossing his arms over his chest as he looks at Levi with pure authority, showing Levi that he’s the real boss of his house. "Pay me back."

"You're the reason why I got sick..." Levi mumbles as he slumps in his chair and avoids meeting the Alpha's eyes but he crosses his arms as well, fighting for dominance.

"That's right, I have to pay you for getting you sick and you are going to pay me as well for bothering me."

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"Hey, just think about it, please? Ok, you have to repay me by coming with me again."

"Seriously?" Levi force to sound like it was a burden but the truth is, he's interested and all ears.

"And my payment is: you are going to experience the best day of your life since I gave you the worst from the moment we first met so I just want us to have fun. Like going to watch movies, going to a romantic dinner, strolling on parks or just simply chatting!"

Levi furrow his brows, did he heard Eren said romantic dinners? But only couples do the–  
Oh.

"Are you... Asking me out?"

The words just came out of Levi's mouth like it was just a common thing to say. His angry mask was taken off so easily, he unbuckles his arms and grips the edge of the table.

"W-well, that's... close... Ah... If you want to call it that way then yeah... Ummm... " On a spilled second it’s Eren's turn to stuttering and blushing mess but he manages to say his last line normally. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Tsk, As long as I don't get thrown head first into a pond, then... Yeah," Levi puffs looking away from the Alpha who is currently smiling like a dork.

"Really?!"

"Are you deaf?!" Levi shouts, he hates repeating himself, especially right now.

"No, but Thank you! I promise that you'll have the best day of your life!!!"

 And that's how he ends up running to his room, he can't conceal his excitement forever and he can't afford anyone seeing him like this. His giggles continue, this time more girlish when he felt his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Eren texts him and his giggles die down when he reads the Alpha's message, he was asking about Titan, again. Levi sends him multiple text messages, full of curses and threats. Eren manages to reply every message that Levi sent to him.  
Levi spend the day lazing around on his bed, he can't feel hunger because he was preoccupied with his task, which is talking to Eren through text about useless things.

 

* * *

 

"Did you saw him?"

"Yeah, he looks so happy!"

"Eeek! Boss was actually smiling! He thinks that we won't be able to see it because he was running but everyone saw it!"

"Guess everything went well, he looks fine as well. Seems like he didn't turn down that Alpha."

"See? My plan works! I did expect that he will look for me first and kill me! But he didn't!"

"That's a good sign–Ackk!"

"Where is he now?"

"He locks himself in his room."

"Petra it's time for you to do your work."

"Yes, sir! Hehehe...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta! Sanki~

"Good Morning Boss!" Petra greets with full enthusiasm.

"Hmmm," Levi hums without looking at her, his vision is focused on the smartphone in his hands as he swiftly taps the screen with both thumbs.

Petra can't hold back the wide smile on her face. She never saw her boss so busy with his own phone; Levi prefers books than electronics, but look at him now. He was leaning casually on his chair while both feet rest at the top of the table, his tea was abandoned at the side and it's already cold.

Levi never lets anyone touch his table because of the germs, now he had both feet on the surface and his tea; he was too preoccupied he didn't notice it was actually there. Levi had changed overnight. The only thing that Petra is worried was when Levi would actually forget to eat.

She brushes the thought off and took the paperwork that was neatly stacked on the side; she needs to take it for Erwin first before talking to Levi.

 

* * *

 

"Boss, it's already two in the afternoon.... Why don't we head out and eat?" Petra took long enough to return to Levi's office since she's been running around errands after she delivered the papers for Erwin. She returns seeing Levi still in the same position right where she left him and still busy with his phone.

"Later," He mumbles under his breath still not looking at her.

Petra sigh, she didn't expect this to happen and she had no idea how to approach this.

All she needs is an opening.

Then her wish came true, Levi's phone gave out its last ‘ding!’ before shutting down. Levi's face downcast while staring at the black screen of his phone.

"Let's grab lunch while we charge your phone," Petra grins, foreseeing victory.

 

"What the fuck Petra?!" Levi cursed. Petra actually took him to his favorite restaurant but he is not thankful for that, he's not even that hungry. He expected to take food out and eat while charging his phone and texting at the same time. But no, he ends up leaving his phone to charge and was dragged to a restaurant where they took forever to serve their meal.

"Levi! I have an important announcement!" Petra continues to ignoring Levi's curses. "Oluo finally ask me out!"

"So?" Levi rolled his eyes, he resists saying that he didn't give a fuck because he's also going on a date next Monday.

Petra smiled at him. Yup, something must be going. She expects to see jealousy in his eyes but she was surprised that Levi actually rolled his eyes at her and he looks.... Intimidating. Her eyes widen when Levi looks at her from head to toe, like a cold sophisticated person criticizing her entire being.

"Humph," He puffs while he raises a brow, eyeing Petra before covering his face with the menu.

Petra carefully examines her clothes, hair, even her nails. She never felt so insecure since high school. If Levi didn't end up a mafia boss, he's probably the most intimidating sassy Omega in the world of Omegas.

She cleared her thought and discards all the insecurity she felt. She needs Levi to open up to her this time since the first tactic didn't have much impact. "I never saw you so busy with your phone, so what's going on?"

"Pfft, that's none of your fucking business," Levi scans the people on their own tables. "Even if I say that you probably know by now," Levi looks away from her.

"No I don't know, I promise. That's why I'm asking," Petra giggles.

Levi stared at her, thinking that she's just like everybody but now that he thought about it Petra is different, she was known as the mother of Reckon, plus she is more graceful and caring than him and Levi secretly envied her entire being. Jealousy can do many awful things but Levi never let it take over him. He felt good when he intimidates her but it was not as satisfying as he thought it will.

Petra happy face fades out; she looks troubled and shifts in her chair. She glances up at Levi nervously before bowing her head.

"Levi," She started, she plans on being honest, guilt focus approach. "Perhaps you knew that Hange already lets us know some, right? I know that we didn't value you like an omega and for not know that you're actually hurting on the inside because of that. And now we are ruining your privacy. I know, we are the worst."

Levi buries himself more on the menu, somehow he hated this talk, and he knows that Erwin is coming up with some. He both loves and hates Hange at the same time and that's making everything hard.

"And all of us wanted to make it up for you, we are willing to help you in any way," She continues. "We are a family, right? Families help each other but before that please open up with us."

Levi can easily sense the sincerity in her voice. The waiter came to get both of their orders, Levi thought that he was safe but after the waiter left Petra didn't drop the subject.

"I.... I," now that the menu was taken Levi got nothing to hide.

"Levi, just say it."

"I hate you," He whispers, he knew he can't hide anymore.

"Oh... okay. Why?" Petra didn't expect that kind of response, but that only explain why Levi intimidates her.

"For making me talk."

"Ok, why don't we start talking about the new things you got now, only the ones you are comfortable with," She carefully chooses her words and topic to start with, she might scare Levi off if she jumps at the topic about Eren and there is a possibility that Levi will never open up again to her. So she tried her best to be careful, the goal is to keep Levi talking until he spills out everything on his own.

Levi thought for a moment, he knew what Petra was after but.... Titan was also a new addition to his life. "Titan, you know the kitten that I took in?"

"The black kitten that you were carrying after Hange's wedding?" Petra asks as she tries to hide her excitement knowing her plan is working. "So, ‘Titan’ is the name you gave. I think it's cute for such a tiny little kitten!"

They both end up talking about Titan and Petra never heard Levi talks so much. He complains about Titan being a lazy cat and not playing with the toys that he bought and how the kitten tends to sleep near his face.

Their discussion ended when their buffet of food came.

"Wow, can you eat all of this?" Petra eyed the food on the table.

"Of course not. Oi! I know you shitty guys are here! I want you guys to have your last meals before I'll fucking kill all of you."

Erwin, Hange, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo came running out of their hiding place. A waiter assists them with their chairs around the roundtable. Hange immediately digs in her own plate.

"Hange, please slow down," Petra warns.

"No! Levi will kill me after this! I'll make sure I'll enjoy this moment! One more serving here please!"

Levi stared at the Beta in disgust as she continues to gobble up another full plate, the waiter looks at her with concern before proceeding with his work.

"He... hehe," Erwin nervously laughs. Eld, Gunther, and Oluo hardly move an inch in their chair, they eat their food in pure silence and as much as possible they avoid eye contact with Levi.

"Umm, so Levi how are you?" Erwin forced a smile. "I hope Hange's instant flue didn't cause you too much trouble."

Levi pauses and stared down at his food. A bright blush instantly filled his face at the sudden reminder of what happened in Eren's house. He can't escape the eyes around him, all he can do is covers his mouth and lowers his head. Hange eyes widen and she bounces out of their table.

"I knew it! I–" Erwin and Petra immediately grabs her, covering her mouth and forcing her down to her chair. Levi's blush grew more intense when he remembers what happens on Eren's house. He glances up to peek at everyone. Erwin and Petra are holding Hange in place; Eld and Gunther are staring at him with both of their nose bleeding while Oluo bit his tongue again.

Erwin and Petra end up knocking Hange out, in the end, Eld and Gunther were kicked out by Levi ordering them to clean up their noses and to take Oluo to the hospital.

"It's your fault boss! You're so cute when you blush!" Petra resumes grinning at Levi's still blushing face and Erwin is also doing the same. Levi tried to ignore them while turning his attention to something else, the other dinners look annoyed and sending glares on their table but Levi didn't give a fuck. Seconds later he caught sight of a couple two tables away from theirs. They are smiling and talking to each other like they are the only people in the world.

"Say, what you usually do on a date?" He said out of nowhere. He knew about the basic things but what happens after that is a big question to him.

"I....." Erwin proudly starts but after recalling that he himself never actually got on a serious date his steam went down. "I have no idea."

"Pfft! Men," Petra mumbles.

"Well, is no one gonna tell me?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Hange manages to speak even when she's face flat on the table.

Should he tell them? Or maybe they already know by now, since Hange can easily hack his phone. Levi argues at himself after a few minutes he decided to just tell them. He's already lying to Eren he can't keep lying forever especially to his 'family'.

"I'm going on a date," He said in defeat.

"I knew it! I knew that something good happened!" Hange cheers then it was replaced with disappointment as she leans on the table. "That's it? Though I expect more than that."

"It's not what you think!" Levi threw a knife at her but the waiter expertly caught it and returns it to Levi.

Erwin gave him a thumb up and a wink.

"Oh, Levi! I'm so happy for you!" Petra took both of his hands and gave them a quick shake. She tries not to get overly excited just in case Levi might run away. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"Ahh... I don't know, can't I wear something like this?" Levi looks down to his own clothes, he's currently wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt he looks up and saw the trio eyed him with blank faces but disgust was reflected in their eyes.

"Erwin, Petra, grab him," Hange orders on a dead serious voice.

Levi barely blinks when Erwin and Petra grab him and drag him out of the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta! Sanki~

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. This!" Levi protested. Yes, he wants to wear cute dresses like the ones that his mom would make him wear but the dress that Hange and Petra pick is just. . .

"Aww, come on, it suits you!" Hange encourages while forcing him to stand straight.

"I-It's too short," Levi stutters, pulling the short skirt down as it hikes up every time he straightens his back.

Hange and Petra force him on a sleeveless tea dress, printed with blue roses around the bottom. The skirt's length is just above the knee but to Levi, it is already considered as ‘too short’.

"Come on Levi! Hange's right, show off that beautiful white skin of yours!" Petra slaps his bum, he lets out a surprised squeak and glared at her, Petra just giggles at the side.

"Not you too Petra!" Levi shouts at her but her giggles continue.

"It's not that short right Erwin?!" Hange looks over to Erwin.

"I think Levi's right," Erwin sniffs, nose bleeding none stop and tears starts to burst as well.

"Why are you crying?!" Petra playfully smacks the blonde's shoulders.

"It's like watching my beautiful child on his sixteenth birthday!" Erwin wipes out his tears.

"Fucking eyebrows," Levi let his eyes wander on the line of dresses that were hanged.

"I'm not letting you wear an ankle-length skirt," Hange steps in, blocking his view on a particular row of garments and glares downs at Levi.

"Oh gosh! Boys please, you're all acting like my grandma. The skirt length’s fine! Levi stand up straight!" Petra scolds, still, Levi continues to slouch while holding the skirt in place.

"Shoes! We need shoes!" Hange shouts as she rummages at the shoe aisle of the store. She came back after with white knee-high boots, with blue shoelaces.

"I can't walk with that," He said with worry, eyeing the heels.

"It's only two inches!" Hange whines. "Others can wear more than three!"

"Erwin," Petra snap her fingers, Erwin grabs hold of him while the two tried to put the boots on.

After a few kicks and struggles, they manage to put the boots on safely. It's a good thing that there is an Omega shop near the restaurant they ate, the shop provides everything from Levi's size.

The trios lined up and examine their work. Levi is standing straight now with trembling legs, he was extremely new to the additional height that the boots gave and it scares him to take a step forward.

"Levi, relax. Can you please turn around," Petra claps her hands.

Levi gave an audible gulp, trying to move his trembling feet. He stiffly turns and gave them a glare afterward.

"Wow, didn't expect that you look this slim," Erwin whistle. The exact word is supposed to be 'small' but Erwin knew not to use that word especially to describe Levi.

"To think that your everyday clothing hides so much of your beauty. Levi, you should buy these kinds of clothing more often," Petra randomly grabs a short dress on the rack near her and shows it to him. "Try this one now!"

Levi gave her a stern look. It was too short, much shorter than the dress he’s currently wearing.

"Levi loosens up!" Hange rush to him and slap his bum again. This time Levi gave them a scornful look and a feral growl.

"You know that that growl does not go with your outfit or your dynamic, say 'Nya' instead," Hange instructed in a professional manner.

"Nyan?" Levi raises a brow in question.

Petra's face looks like a tomato ready to explode from stopping herself from laughing while maintaining a serious expression, Erwin on the other hand just nods off letting his nose drop blood again.

"Wait! Nya is too advance, try purring!"

"What the fuck Hange?!"

"Because Omegas don't growl! They purr! Now you try."

"........"

They all went silent. Levi flinches, feeling like his legs are about to give out on the idea that he CAN'T purr or maybe he does in a long time ago where he hardly remembers it. He felt like his world crumbled down into pieces, he failed as an Omega and not just in one aspect.

"Okay!" Petra rips the silence covering up the fact that her Omega boss can't purr by switching to a more less critical problem. "Levi, try walking from there to here," She encourages.

Levi took one caution step then another and another until his arms reach the trio.

"You're walking like a robot." They said in unison with a disapproving look painted on their faces.

"You can't expect me to walk like normal with these in the blink of an eye!" Levi reason which he regrets when Hange lights up like she got an idea.

"I got an idea! Why don't you wear them just for today! You'll get used to it eventually!" Hange beams.

"No, no, no, no, no, and NO! I am not going out with these!" Levi shouts in frustration. He can't afford to walk on the streets with a short skirt, heeled boots and one serious problem. "I'm a fucking mafia boss! These clothing will only bring shame to my name!"

"Yes, and you're also an Omega. I don't see any problem in here," Erwin informs.

"Wait! Levi's right, he can't go out yet!" Levi sigh in relieve but all changes when she continues. “I think a choker, dangling earrings, and makeup will do the trick!"

Levi wants to kill them all.

 

* * *

 

Hange and Petra are both smiling in the streets with a very tense Levi between them. They hook both Levi's arms on theirs to prevent the other from hurting himself and help him walk normally.

In the end, they manage to put the choker on him but only one earring hangs on Levi's ear, the girls just let it be since it looks good on him even it's only one. The real struggle came when Petra bought the makeup kit in, in the end; they’re still victorious with a lip gloss on Levi's lips as proof of their hardships.

They shoo Erwin afterward, they want to have some time with Levi, claiming that Alphas are not allowed during those time and someone needs to feed Titan. Erwin acted like a father, reminding them to be home before ten.

"How are your feet, Levi? Does it hurt?" Petra asks gently.

"Surprisingly, no." Levi expects the new shoes will ruin his feet like what new shoes always do but to his surprise, he felt like he owns them.

"Good! That's good!" Hange cheers.

They walk like that as the sunsets, Petra and Hange are both humming happily while Levi tenses up after feeling eyes on him, every person that they walk pass or encounter on the street eyed him, he even caught some that are actually staring at him. He lowers his head and keeps his eyes on the road. Were his clothes too much? Was it inappropriate? What if someone from his rival saw him? Or maybe one of his men? What would they think?

"We're here!" Hange proudly announces.

Levi finally lifts his face; they are in front of a cafe, walls painted in pastel colors with picket fences.

"They got good tea here," Petra said, she knows how much Levi loves his tea.

"Is that so?"

"And cakes! Come on! Let's go in already!" Hange drags Levi and Petra in.

Levi doesn't want to admit it but he really had a great time at the cafe, the ambiance is so homey and relaxing. Levi just discovers that he actually had a sweet tooth; he ate more cake than Hange did and tasted all the cakes the cafe can offer.

After that Hange insisted that they should visit the club but Levi will never step in a place where sweaty people push at each other and drunken people ready to vomit themselves.

They end up taking Levi back to the Reckon corps since Levi kept complaining that his feet start to hurt and Titan might feel lonely (and Eren might have thought that he is ignoring him). Hange kept bugging him about how much he loves the cat, Levi just lets it slide.

When they reach Recon, Levi plans to enter at the back but the girls force him to take the front entrance. Levi braces himself for the worst but nothing came, the people around him continue with their own business, some stole glances then proceed to whatever it is they're doing. Petra and Hange said their good nights to him in the elevator.

Levi reaches his room with no accidents, Titan came rushing to him from the moment he opens the door. He picks the cat up, walking to his bed and flops on the mattress. How can his people act so normal after seeing him in an unexpected clothing? He knew the answer too well. Erwin period. Still, he doesn't know if it will affect his people's expectation on him or some shit.

He put Titan on one of his pillows, he ripped off the uncomfortable choker and earring then starts untying the shoelaces of his boots but he stops, crawling across his bed while keeping his shoes off the sheets, he reaches for his phone on the small cabinet next to his bed and unplug it. His eyes widen at the sight of 156 text messages and 89 missed calls. He lay on his chest as he types away; he didn't bother with reading all the unread messages.

 **Levi** : Hey, sorry I didn't manage to reply all your messages and no, I did not get abducted by aliens.

As he waited for Eren to reply, he rolls until he's laying on his back, lifting both of his legs up, he snaps a photo of his shoes and sends it to Eren.

 **Levi** : Look, I got new shoes. And maybe yes, I got abducted by aliens called friends and got drag on the street.

Eren replied almost instantly.

 **Eren** : Wow, nice legs ;)

Levi felt a vain erupt on his head; he shot Eren with a text full of curses and threats like the usual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the errors, I'll edit them afterwards~

Levi heard someone calls him in the distance and some hissing, he can't seem to understand the noises but he thinks that it is not worthy of his time to decipher what that someone is calling him for. But it continues until his eardrum burst from the sound.

"Leviiii!!!"

Levi bolts up from his sleep, instinctively he reaches for his gun under his pillow and aims it at the person in front of him.

"Morning sleepy head!" Hange greets hands in the air in surrender. Titan is at the edge of the bed, furiously hissing at her.

"What the fuck Hange?!" Levi aimlessly threw his gun on the floor and cover his head with his blanket. Hange must have messed up his lock again, the beta does not know what 'privacy' means.

"Hey, I came here to inform you that you got some scheduled checkups today at 9 and it's already 8:37."

"Shit!" Levi jumps out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Maybe it was not a bad idea that Hange can easily go in and out of his room.

"If this is about your overheat I think it is much better if I tag along!" Hange calls out on the bathroom door.

"Just don't scare the shit out of the doctor!" Levi shouts over the sound of running water.

After some time....

"So is everything alright? I heard you went to the doctor," Erwin ask as Hange Levi went back at Recon.

"Everything is good! Overheat is normal for every Omega to experience. On Levi's case, it triggers because-"

"-It's not that fucking important, and it is not fucking worth mentioning!" Levi cuts with a piercing glare at Hange.

"Jesus, Levi I think you need to control your mouth sometimes." Erwin sighs.

"And your actions," Hange adds.

"I think I know the right training!" Petra pops up in the center of the trio.

"What the fuck?! I'm not going on a trip with you guys again!"

"Come on Levi, you need this!" Hange whines.

"It is very inappropriate for an Omega to spit his mouth around like a sailor," Erwin coughs.

"Yeah, it is a turn-off, especially if they are on a date," Petra whispers at Hange only loud enough for Levi to hear.

Levi took their words deeply. What if he ruins his own first date because he can't control his own mouth? Eren seems to get used to it after the amount time they were together but he can't be sure about that.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Levi sigh in defeat.

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck are we doing here?!" Levi looks over to Petra. Erwin and Hange tags along as well, both are wearing the same confused face as Levi.

The four of them are standing in front of a kindergarten school. They can almost hear the ruckus from where they are standing.

"Omegas are known as 'The Sweetheart of Society' and what are Omegas are extremely good at?" Petra explains. Levi does not want to hear the next one. "Children! And the kindergarten is perfect for Levi! No cursing allowed when there are children and you had to be careful on how you handle them!"

"This is a great idea! Good job Petra!" Hange cheers, she looks more excited than Levi.

Levi and Erwin both look devastated at the whole idea. I mean, who wants to hang around with a bunch of uncontrollable rowdy kids?

The two men had no choice since Petra already sign them up to volunteer to look after the kids for the rest of the day. The owner was thrilled to see them, claiming that the children love new faces. The statement only made Levi and Erwin shiver. They all wear all their aprons on, then Erwin starts to find where the helmets and other safety gears are. Petra groans in frustration and pushes Erwin first in the room where the kids are.

The kids immediately ran to them, Petra was dragged to a certain spot, so was Hange while Erwin awkwardly handles the kids that tries to climb him. Levi glares at every kid that tries to approach him, some got scared and ran away from him while crying. Petra glares at him and sending hand signals to be more gentle and nice, Levi just rolls his eyes on her.

Levi felt that something collides with him from behind, looking over his shoulder he felt all his hair on his neck stand up at the sight of a very dirty boy. His whole body was full of mud and there are dry leaves sticking on his brown hair. The boy smile at him, lifting both hands bending his finger to imitate like claws and bared his teeth at Levi.

"Roar!" the kid shouts.

Levi snaps, grabbing the kid by the arm and drags him to the shower room. The kid shouts and thrashes on Levi's hold, saying that he hates baths. Levi glares down at the kid causing the child cry but at least he's not fighting Levi anymore.

Petra just sigh in the corner as she watches Levi drags the kid to the shower room. She looks over Hange who also carefully watching Levi, Hange just smiles at her gave her a thumbs up afterward.

 

* * *

 

Levi came out of the shower room after what it seems like an hour, with the now clean boy hugging possessively on his right leg. The boy laughs so happily as Levi tries to walk-drag the boy from his leg, he sat on the floor at the far end corner of the room away from the other kids, resting his head and back on the wall. He didn't expect that cleaning the kid thoroughly took all his energy even if the kid finally tires himself out from the moment the tub is filled. Maybe it was the 'talking nicely' took all his energy.

The kid actually listen to Levi's instructions after saying that he'll have good dreams if he bathes well before going to sleep. The boy attentively follows him from washing his own hair to brushing his teeth. The kid's name is Julius and he's actually blonde with a pale completion just like Levi.

Julius sat on his lap and nuzzles on his chest before drifting into sleep. Levi ends up watching Petra, Hange, and Erwin from afar. Petra and Hange seem to realize their mistake, the kids around them tries to pull their hair and painting their faces. On the other hand, Erwin is face flat on the floor letting the kids ride, climb and step on his back. Levi can almost hear his prayers.

Levi's about to close his eyes when he felt another kid approach him. This one is a girl with some paints and a paintbrush tuck on her hands, she set her paints down next to him. Levi grabs her hand when she lifts the brush coated paint on Levi's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warns. The girl just sticks her tongue out to him. "If you paint in my face I will take it with me and never return it. You will never see your painting again. And your mama and papa will never see it as well."

The girl's eyes widen, she snatches her hand away from Levi hold and yells at him. "Mama and papa loves my paintings! I won't let you take it away!"

"Then do it on the paper." Shitty girl. Levi manages to stop himself from saying the last part. He reaches over to the stack of papers on the cabinet next to him, it was a real struggle to move because of Julius sleeping on his chest but he manages to get the paper and gave it to the girl. The girl snatched it from him and continues her work while glancing at Levi and scooting away, thinking that he can steal her painting.

Levi doze off afterward only to shake awake by the same girl. He didn't know how long he was asleep. Julius is awake and now using the girl's paints and brushes, splatting color on his paper. If Julius is awake then who is the boy on his arms? Probably a new kid who thought Levi will be a good pillow. This one is smaller compared to Julius and he fits perfectly on Levi's arms, the boy had a jet black hair and he is purring with delight.

"That is June! Everyone thinks his an Omega because he purrs a lot like a cat and he is so small like you!" the girl proudly explains.

Did the brat just call him small?! Levi is internally screaming at the girl.

"Look! Look! I'm done!" the girl push her finish work on Levi's face.

"That's very pretty, I think your parents will love it." Levi mean it. The kid did have the skill, the painting was abstract (of course) but the color combination is magnificent.

"Please don't take it, I showed it to you..... so you know.. I want to be fair." The girl fidgets from her spot.

"You're such a good girl. Thank you for showing it to me." Levi pats the girl's head.

Afternoon came and their shift ended. Julius cried and had no plans on letting go of Levi's leg while June is still on his arms and the boy is not planning on letting him go as well. One of the teachers told Levi that June only approaches Omegas which explains why June stick to him like glue since Levi is the only Omega adult on the room. It took a lot of effort to remove both boys on Levi but in the end, they finally let go and said their farewells. Levi gave them both a hug and reassuring words which the makes the two boys lighten up like a lamp.

Walking down to the street, Petra, Hange, and Erwin are completely worn out, especially Erwin. Petra and Hange had paints on their hairs and faces, Erwin is rubbing his back where the kids rode and step on him.

"Levi, you're a natural!" Petra said with a tired smile on her face.

"I thought you don't like kids," Erwin said painfully.

"Children... They're not bad." Levi didn't expect that everything will go smoothly. He admits that children are far more easy to handle compared to adults, children listen well and follow orders correctly with a little effort on the talking.

Hange silently watches Levi as they walk on the sidewalk. Thinking that Levi was more of an Omega than he thinks he is.


	15. Chapter 15

"B-Boss!!"

"What?!" Levi snaps, glaring at David. Levi already senses that David wanted to tell him something but doesn't have the balls to do so and it annoys Levi at the thought that his men are actually scared of him. Fucking cowards.

"B-Boss!! Here!" David shoves a box on Levi's hands in which he accepts with raise of a brow at him. "I-I want to help!"

"Go on."

"I-I heard that you.... you are going on a... date," Levi's eyes widen at his statement, he knows that the news will be all over the place but he doesn't know what to do if one of his men opens the topic to him.

"I know that Hange and Petra are very hype about that and probably doesn't have enough knowledge to help you with these things so. After seeing the dress they force you to wear last time. It doesn't fit sir, sorry..... M-My mom's an Omega and I ask her what are the proper things to wear on a date.

I'm sorry sir! I gave your picture to her so she can find you the right clothes and.... that's what she thinks is best for you. I wish you all the luck sir!" with that David sprints out of sight.

Levi doesn't know what to say. He was speechless. Come to think of it, this is not the first time his underlings suggested or some shit about his date. Last time, Luke, one of his oldest member, scolded him personally that he shouldn't show too much skin and the old guy already scolded Hanji and Petra for the dress they force him to, then Erwin and Mike kept reminding him to walk properly every time they met in the building. Others will constantly remind him of his foul mouth. To Levi, he felt like the whole building is full of strict mothers and grandmothers watching his every move.

Levi paused for a moment in the hallway when he ran to his room as fast as he can, he can't hide that fact he was excited to see his new clothes. Another Omega picks his clothes that will be good for him and he strongly hopes it will suit him. He never once interacts with other Omega and talks about feminine stuff, usually, he will talk about business which had nothing to do with their dynamics.

He set the box on top of his bed, he took a deep breath before opening the box. He was surprised to see a paper on top of the clothes. Levi picks it up and reads the cursive letters.

Dear,

You may not know me but I am David's mother, he told me about your situation and I found it really horrible. You shouldn't hide who really are, dear, it will only hurt in the long run, our dynamic can sometimes make us more emotional if not treated right. But I'm glad to hear from David that you are going on a date. I pick these clothes for you, it's not daring like your first clothes that your friends 'force' you (that's how my David said it) but these clothes will leave a good impression on your first date.

Good luck on your date dear."

And then he wore it, in front of everyone. He kept his head down and stared at his navy blue shoes, it was a perfect match for his clothing. He wore a navy blue skirt with white lace patterns on the tips and a brown belt around his waist. For his top, light blue denim jacket with a hoodie, the wrists of the sleeves has the same white lace pattern as his skirt. Under the denim his a white turtleneck shirt. The whole outfit fits well with the current trend and the cold weather. (Levi's clothes)

Still, Levi can't help but frown. He got used to everyone treating him like an Omega and was thankful that they accept him as their boss. They even help him with his date today. He was blessed to have them now that his dress up and ready, but he started to feel uneasy.

"Oh, Levi! I think I'm going to cry!" Petra hid her face on Olou's chest as she sobs.

"It's like watching my daughter on her first date. Sweet memories." One of his older members sighs with a smile.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Hange scooted closer and lifted his chin with both hands. "Are you okay?" she asks noticing the sad frown he wore.

"I don't think I can still do this."

They all went silent until Hange laughs and patted his head. "Levi you can kill thousands of assholes, that means going on this date is also a piece of cake!"

"This is all a lie, what happens if he... knows... surely he'll run away..." Levi whispers as he lowers his head again.

They're all silent, as well as Hange. Some of his men rub their necks, realizing how serious this whole date thingy and how it greatly affects their boss. They had never seen him like this and it was also making them worry as Levi filled the space with his depressed scent, making the Alphas members worry.

"Look, how about this, if this date will go well. You have no choice but to tell him." Hange manages to say.

It only made Levi feel worst. Surely Eren will reject him. He blinked several times to prevent himself from crying. He felt knives were stabbing his heart just by thinking about it. Hange forced him to look up again, facing the beta's best smile.

"If Eren is the right guy, he will not see your flaws but your perfection. If he is not the right one at least this will not be your last date, there are a lot of fishes out there. Things will get better for you even if things will both turn out good or bad. And we are all here to support you. Our best Omega Boss!"

Levi hugs her out of the blue. All that Hange said has true if Eren didn't accept him this will not change the way his men, his family will treat him. He looks for others but he wishes that Eren will accept him. "Thank you, Shitty Glasses-ekkk!!

Levi jumps on Hange's hold, alarming the Alphas around their circle. Hange backs away and looks down at Levi.

"Levi, explain yourself. " Hange orders as she lifts the gun for everyone to see. Hange felt it on his back as she hugs him back.

"Self-defense?" Levi shyly whispers as he straightens his jacket.

His eyes widen when Hange marched towards him and lifted his skirt. He squeaks as he quickly grabs it and pulled it back down but Hange already got what she was after. She aimlessly threw a holster full of daggers, everyone eyed it and gave an audible gulp at the sight. Levi is cute and deadly at the same time.

Hange continues her quest, Levi just squeaks, face flush as Hange almost undress him just to get all his weapons.

After some time Levi stands with shaking legs, his right was clutching his skirt in place and the other is on his jacket keeping it close as possible. His hair was disarray from all the struggling.

His men stared down at the pile of weapons. Most of them are small guns, daggers, and a grenade. What the fuck?! Who brings a grenade during their first date?!

However, some female betas and omegas didn't mind that and rush to Levi to fix the damage Hange had done.

"I felt violated," Levi said as he shivers.

Hange just laughs and gave him a pepper spray instead.

 

* * *

 

**Eren**

The day has come! Eren ran with a smile on his face as he reaches his destination where he was supposed to wait for Levi. He can't contain the happiness he feels right now, he would greet anyone who passes him. It seems like his happy aura is make others happy as well.

Eren was busy with his phone when he felt someone approached him. He perks up to see Levi but it was clearly not the Omega his waiting for.

'Fuck, when will this old man stop pressuring me?!' Eren growls internally when the 'old man' stands beside him

He hopes Levi will be here soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Erwin dropped him off a good distance away from his meeting place with Eren. He didn't expect everyone to tag along and see him off. The people around the area felt uneasy at the number of black cars all lined up in the area.

Erwin ensures him that he will keep an eye out for danger or sudden attack. And Hange and Petra kept reminding him that if there's a threat, no fighting, just use the pepper spray.

"Okay! Okay! Can I go now?!" Levi complains. He heard them blabber the same thing during the ride.

"Goodbye! Have fun! And good luck!"

Finally, Levi nodded at them. Turning his back to them, he walks towards his meeting place with Eren. Until he heard Hange shouts his name and ran to him.

"What now?!" Levi glares at her but his relax when Hange hugs him.

"Always remember, today you are not a mafia boss but an Omega and you will always be. Have fun, Levi."

Hange last words kill all his insecurity and doubt. He continues to walk after that, holding both hands near his heart as he fantasies the things he'll be doing today with Eren. Movies, strolling in the park, candlelight dinners! Levi just can't wait!

 

**Eren**

Eren sigh as the old man finally left him alone. The old man really enjoys pressuring him and he even teases Eren when he got the information that he is currently waiting for his date.

'Can't they just give me a few hours to live my life?!' Eren rant internally. 'Now the people around are scared of me!'

Eren rubs his face, calming himself down. Reminding himself that Levi will arrive soon. He must think of a way to at least tell him. Well, if things will go well today, he will tell Levi. He really hopes things will go well, he never met any Omega like Levi. Levi is amazing and perfect!

It's very clear that Levi doesn't deserve to be with Eren. But Eren will do everything to deserve the Omega's attention. But God, what will Levi say if he knew? What will be his reaction if-

"Ummm. Eren?"

Eren turns his head at the sweet voice that called him. His eyes widen at the sight of the Levi, he must have looked like an idiot with his mouth open. But who came blame him? The omega that his been dreaming about from the past week is right in front of him. Wearing the cutest dress! And damn those legs are fine!

He doesn't want to sound like a pervert but he can't help himself when Levi sent him a picture of his legs-(coughs) new shoes. The Alpha can't just get it out of his head.

"Y-you look good!" Levi manages to not avert his gaze when he felt the warmth crawling on his cheeks.

Eren was snapped back to reality. Did Levi just say he looked good? How can a simple black printed shirt, pants and boots make Eren look good? Plus, his jacket was tied around his waist. Eren actually rummages all his clothes and prepared a line of clothing on different style because he had no idea what Levi likes. In the end, he says 'fuck it'. [(Eren's Clothes)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/27/28/4427281c7d2660432f2a3858a8d600d2.png)

Levi fidgets while his eyes roam over his body with a blush on his cheeks. It only made Eren grin, seeing the Omega like what he sees in him.

"Look so beautiful today!" Eren smiles causing Levi's blush to level up to a more darker shade.

"T-thank you!" Levi replied so timidly.

This won't work, Eren thought. He wants his sassy Omega back, well he like this flustered Levi in front of him but sassy Levi is always his favorite. Plus, he needs Levi to loosen up and enjoy their date.

"Hey, Levi."

"Y-Yes?!"

"Are you always this small?"

Without a blink of an eye, he got his sassy Omega back when he got hit by a bottle of pepper spray right in the face.

 

 

**Levi**

What happened to the movies?! The strolling in the parks?!

Levi was sitting on a bench in front of the gates of an amusement park! What is Eren even thinking?! What are they? High schoolers?!

"Levi! Come on! I already paid for us!" Eren waves at him.

Levi stood from the waiting bench and follows him. He eyed a number of people in the area, surprisingly the park was clean but not enough on Levi's standards and there's just too many people.

He's currently not in the mood right now after his expectation was crushed by reality. Not mention he doesn't know what to do in an amusement park. To tell the truth, he planned everything that his going to say and do during the supposed movie and strolling. Now he had no idea when to engage to something more intimate. Petra said that holding hands are the first, how can he possibly hold hands with Eren now? His plan is ruined!

"Levi! Let's go here!" Out of nowhere Eren holds his hand and tug him to go to a certain direction.

Levi felt his heart skip a beat at the touch. They are holding hands now, that was quick. Levi held his hand tighter and run to the Alpha's side. Eren also scouted closer and squeeze his hand on his. His heart can't be still at the moment or maybe it will never be still.

 

They stop in an area full of booths, Eren pointed at a certain booth. "Wanna play?"

"Okay," Levi squinted at the booth, it had stuff animals hanging on the side of the booth and when they got closer it was actually a shooting game.

You have to knock out one of the objects that were standing on the shelf, about a couple of meters away, in order to claim a certain prize.

Levi knew these things have tricks hidden somewhere making the player have a hard time shooting the objects. He took one of the plastic guns while Eren pays for my fee or.... is he arguing with the owner? They look like they knew each other. Levi stared at the Alpha who is behind the booth, he had a face like a horse and-

"Are you ready love?"

"Wha-"

Before I can even react to the pet name the owner pushes something, making the objects move on their shelves. Of course, they can move.

Levi was about to proceed to my stance when the realization hits me. ' _I should I pretend that I'm not good at this? I can't just say to Eren that I got a first timer's luck by hitting all the objects with the highest points.'_

Levi decided to pretend that he didn't know how to aim. He pulled the trigger and the plastic bullet hits the curtain on the back. He tried again, pretending that he was frustrated for not hitting one of his targets which is the hardest object to hit but had the highest points.

Levi pulled the trigger and the bullet almost touch his target. ' _Shit! Did Eren saw that? I must not hit anything! That was close!_ '

Before he looks over to Eren he moved behind Levi, his chest is pressing on the Omega's back, his hands reach on his smaller ones and steady his hold on the gun. Eren started whispering instructions on Levi's ear but who gives a fuck about that! ' _He's too close! My heart is racing I can't breathe_!'

"Now pull." that's the words that register on raven's brain and he pulled the trigger hitting his target but the plastic bullet bounces back in another direction and hitting the owner, right on his forehead.

Eren laugh his heart out and Levi can't help but chuckle at the owner's pissed expression, he does look like a horse. They're too busy laughing that Levi didn't notice Eren was actually hugging him.

"Levi you did it!" Eren nuzzles his face on the Omega's hair. Levi purrs in delight at the attention that his Alpha is giving. 'Wait, what?'

"Hey! We got the highest target! Levi pick your prize!"

"Who says that your boyfriend got the highest target?" the horse-faced owner faced us while he rubs his forehead.

"Are you blind? You saw it yourself!" Eren growls and hugged Levi tighter.

"The rules are: you have to knock it off the shelves! Not just flick it with the bullets." the owner growls back.

Levi wants to grab both of their heads and smack these idiots. But he likes it when Eren growls like right now, more like, he wants to gather bets instead while they fight. If they fight.

He let the two shitheads argue while he let his eyes roam on the line of prizes. 'Oh, is that a head of a Siberian tiger? Gosh! it's so cute and I want it!' ([Tiger Head](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Veb6RFXXXXXiXXXXq6xXFXXX5/Dorimytrader-font-b-60cm-b-font-x-45cm-Big-Pop-Cute-Simulated-Animal-font-b-Tiger.jpg))

"You want that?" Eren rested his chin on the top of Levi's head.

"Yeah, I.... I think it's cute.." He said before thinking. 'Would Eren think that I'm weird? Should I say that I like the giant unicorn more?'

"Hey, Jean we want that cat head." Eren pointed at the cat.

"You have zero points dumb ass!" the owner spats.

"Augh, fine. Levi, how many bullets are left?"

"Ahh. Three." Levi gave him the gun, he immediately aims at the highest target and continuously, effortlessly hits the target, knocking it off of its shelf. Levi's mouth hangs open at his skills. 'Why does it looks like he'd been handling a gun from the moment he was born?'

He slams the gun in front of the owner and growls. "Now we have the highest points. If you still don't give that cat head, I'll have your head instead!"

The owner just glares at him but he reaches out and finally gave them the cat. Eren jumps like a 10-year-old and handed Levi the head. 'I can't imagine that this is the same person who was growling and shot that target so easily.'

"Levi, it's a backpack," Eren held it up and showed him the straps.

"Oh, it's better than I thought," Levi turns around, signaling the Alpha to help him put it. After that, Eren holds his hand and again, tug Levi away from the booth. Levi watches his back and his interest in Eren grew. _'I wonder what else he had in store for me._ '


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: You are currently entering zerozaki AU. I know that's not how the rides work but you're in zerozaki AU stuff and shit happened for reasons~

Eren holds the Omega on his waist as they walk through the dim halls. Levi was tense at first but he gave in and snuggled closer to Eren side.

Screams and shrieks echo through the halls as they walk in the horror house. Levi is not scared one bit, all of his attention is focus on how close the both of them are.

 _'God, this is much better than my plans._ ' Levi thought as he snuggled closer.

' _This is it! Levi will see how heroic I am! I just need someone that will attempt to scare him and I'll be there to protect him!_ ' Eren puffs out his chest out at his plan.

"Levi, don't worry. I'm here to protect you." The Alpha said, voice full of confidence. But Eren stop in his tracks when he suddenly felt that Levi is no longer clinging to him. "Levi?"

He spawns around on he never found the Omega. "Shit!"

 

**Levi**

Levi kneed the zombie's groin. He reminded himself that he should start fighting like an Omega and when an Omega is being harassed, it only makes sense to aim at the groin.

The raven stared down at the handsy zombie. He can't believe this fucker pulled him from his tiger head backpack, dragged him away from Eren and actually touched his legs!

"Fuck it," he spits while Mr. Zombie is still ducking and calculating the pain on his middle, Levi gave him an uppercut, followed by a side kick to Mr. Zombie's right temple. Knocking Mr. Zombie to his grave.

Levi just sighed and fixed his skirt. He skips out of the corner where Mr. Zombie drags him earlier. He looks for familiar things around him that can help him return to Eren. He continued down the halls until he came across a hall filled with mirrors on the wall.

He stops at a full body mirror and checks out his legs. "It's not that attractive, I don't understand why guys like them."

"I think they're nice too." A "ghost" that looks more like a drug addict, appeared inside the mirror.

"I think you should do your job well?" Levi with sarcasm. He didn't even jump when he appeared.

"I know it's weird, but us male Omegas have some charms too, female Omegas might have their boobs but they don't know that male Omegas have more charms than them!"

"Why am I having this talk with you?" Levi crossed his arms on his and cock his hip to the side.

"Nothing.... I just thought I can boost your... self-esteem and help, you know....." Mr. Ghost gave a fake sob.

Levi just rolled his eyes at the Omega in the mirror. "Fine," Levi sigh in defeat. "What is the fastest way to make my date kiss me."

Mr. Ghost immediately lights up, "Oh! Ask him to take you to the fairest wheel, the one with glass floors. Pretend to be scared and cling to him, then start scent marking him! Alphas found that very daring and there are going to stay still like a statue, trust me. Take that chance to look at him in his eyes, then slowly close your eyes and let them take you."

"Wow, you do well in this than scaring your customers," Levi said in boredom but he put a pin on Mr. Ghost's advice.

"Oh, I'm just working here parttime. Ummm, so where is your date?"

"Shit! I lost him!" Levi dash out but he quickly went back to Mr. Ghost and said. "If you see an Alpha wondering alone with mismatched Bambi eyes, don't you dare, his mine." He threatens before continuing his quest to find his Alpha.

Levi continues to run around the area with a smile on his face. It feels right to call Eren his. The Raven's run became a happy skip, he skips through the exit and he was immediately being pulled into a hard chest.

"Levi! I was very worried! What happened? Why did you leave me?!" Eren sobbed while running his face on top of Levi's head.

Levi sighed happily and hugged the Alpha back. Yep, this crying Alpha is his. "Sorry, I got distracted and talk to a ghost," Levi said instead, he didn't want Eren to go berserk about being almost harassed.

"Are you sure?" Eren pulled away just enough to look down at the Omega.

"Yes, I'm sure." Levi smiled, hooking both arms around the brunet's neck, pulling himself up and quickly scent mark him before hopping away. He looks over his shoulder and saw the Alpha frozen on his spot. ' _Mr. Ghost was right_.'

"Hey! Are we going to the next ride or what?" Levi playfully calls out.

Eren blinks several times while shaking his head. "Y-Yeah! Just let me collect myself."

Levi can't help but laugh.

 

**

"Levi, are sure your okay?"

"Yeah, why d-did you ask?"

"You are trembling right now."

"A-Am I?" Levi voiced cracked when he took a glimpse down on the floor of their compartment in the fairest wheel.

The 'floor' is nothing but glass exactly what Mr. Ghost said. Levi doesn't need to act scared when he's currently terrified! The Omega can clearly see the view below which is fine with him but after the wheel moved to a higher level, he felt like he'll fall any second.

Eren chuckles and holds out both hands, "Come here."

Levi literally launched himself to Eren's embrace and hold on for his dear life. Eren just pats his back and croons at his ear. After a few seconds, Levi even out his breathing but his trembling hands didn't support him from telling Eren that he was okay and the Alpha just tighten his hold around the Omega.

"You should have said that you're afraid of heights."

"Guess I was too excited," Levi nervously chuckled. He adjusted himself so he was sitting on Eren's lap.

"It's fine but take a moment to look around. Oh! You can see the tallest building from here!"

Levi took a peek over the building that Eren was referring which is the Reckon. "Yeah," Levi purrs resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

"They used to say that on top of that building is where the mafia boss is living."

Levi immediately tense, "Really? I haven't thought that."

"Levi thinks about it, wouldn't it be nice to live on the highest floor of the tallest building?" Eren said with enthusiasm.

'What kind of talk is this?!' Levi just hides his face on Eren's neck.

"Ummm, Levi? Uh, on your opinion, what do you think is a ....Mafia?"

Levi can't take it anymore. He pulls away from Eren's neck and press his lips on the Alpha's. It was a quick kiss, Levi pulls away, face blooming red, he glares at Eren. "Eren, shut up."

Eren's eyes were wide, he was frozen again and that made Levi worry. "I-I'm not a good kisser aren't I?"

"W-What?! No! I-I just didn't expect that you'll-"

Levi cut him, this time he didn't pull away quickly but instead he tried to imitate/follow the video of 'how to kiss for beginners' that Hange gave him. He thought it was gross to put one's mouth on the other but somehow it was satisfying.

He felt Eren's hold tighten around him and pulled him closer to the Alpha's body. When Eren lick his lips open, Levi melts on his arms. Before Eren could thoroughly explore his mouth, Levi pulled away, panting.

"I'm sorry, did I went too far?" Eren loosen his hold but didn't fully let go.

"N-No! It's just that.... I think my heart's going to explode.." Levi tries to hide his face on his hands, Eren gently took one and placed it on his chest, right where his heart is. Levi's eyes widen when he felt Eren's heart's beating.

"Levi, do you still believe in mates?"

"That's what they called when people are made for each other?"

"Yes, like it already wrote down who your destined partner is. Levi, I don't know if this mate thingy still applied until today but I know for sure that you are my destined mate. Will you be my destined mate?"

"Eren, I-"

Levi saw red. Dips of crimson splashed right on his face, a few small shards of glass went flying with it, some scratched Levi's cheek. Everything was in slow motion, he saw Eren winced in pain, his shoulder is bleeding. Levi quickly got off Eren, then another bullet came flying from below, making a hole on the glass floor. The bullet didn't hit anyone but it created a huge crack on the floor, with Levi's full weight on the on it, the crack almost covered the whole floor.

"Levi!"

That's the last thing he heard before he felt himself falling but a painful grip caught his left arm.

"Levi! It's alright! I got you!"

Levi can't look up, shards of glass continue to fall over his head, stealing a peek above can cause the tiny shards to damage his face and mostly the raven's eyes. He eyed below, they're almost near the ground but still high enough to break several bones.

"It's okay, were almost to the ground just hold tight." He heard Eren again.

He doesn't know how Eren managed to save him and he can't look up to him, despite the dangerous shards, he Omega feared that he'll cry right there and make Eren feel worst than usual. Levi knew very well that this is his fault, it had to be.

Levi felt something cool trailing down his left arm, he knew very well that it is blood. 'Eren is using his wounded shoulder.'

They both fell unexpectedly about almost meters away from the ground. Levi screamed in pain when his head hits the concrete. Everything happened so quickly this time, he saw the paramedics are still approaching them. Screams, people panicking, running, loud sirens. To Levi, everything is nothing but a blur to him. What only goes to his mind is Eren.

Eren.

Levi panicked and started looking for Eren's body. He found him instantly, face flat on the ground. He has shot again, this time on his back, the reason why they both fell unexpectedly. Before he can move to Eren, he saw the paramedics already taking him away. He got up to his feet but failed, he felt large muscular hands scooped him up and he felt someone putting something on his head.

He tried looking over the ambulance and saw the doors as it closed.

'Eren, I'm sorry.'

Levi finally lets himself slip away.


	18. Chapter 18

After he was taken away from from the scene in the fairest wheel, Levi woke up in a secluded part of the amusement park while Hange patched him up. She reported to him that they already caught the people responsible for the shooting and they are currently being tortured by his underlings. His underlings made fun of them because both suspects were wearing costumes. One is wearing a ghost costume and the other is a zombie.

Hange said that she had seen them before, she said that they work for Fairies - she just said that because she totally forgot about the name. Erwin is already working on it.

"Levi, I knew where they took Eren and his hospital room. If you want, we can go there." Petra tries to brighten the situation.

Levi was silent, head down in shame. "I just want to go home."

"But Levi-"

"- Petra, please. I... just want to go home." Levi hugged himself and went to the car.

Levi buried himself more on the covers of his bed. His clothes were thrown on the hamper some fell on top of the black cat who was sleeping soundly on the carpet, Titan came to him but the cat was spooked at Levi's heavy scent of distress. 

How can he be so arrogant?! There are high chances that it was the same Mr. Ghost and Mr. Zombie that he met in the horror house. Plus, Mr. Ghost is the one who suggested the ride. Levi fucked up. He fucked up with his first date. He got Eren hurt. It was all his fault! 

Levi grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling them painfully. His left hand reached for the patch on his head and threw it aimlessly on the floor. He continued pulling his hair, making himself whine. He deserver more pain than Eren. 

He already called Eren when the Alpha text him and before he went to bed. Levi apologized to him which only made the brunet on the line worried and anxious. Levi didn't let him talk, he told Eren to forget about him and ended the call. 

Eren was shot because of him, it was all his fault and still, he doesn't have the guts, to tell the truth. Maybe it is meant to be. Eren will forget eventually, and move on. Still, thinking about it hurts Levi more than anything.

Letting go of his own hair Levi curled himself into a ball. Shutting himself from the world. If only he could hide forever under his covers of shame, he will but he got people depending on him. He gently and slowly got out bed because of Titan's loud meows. He did have a Mr. Ghost and a Mr. Zombie to kill on the torture room but that still won't mend the damage they made. 

The next morning, Levi did his normal routine in Reckon while occasionally blinking in order to keep the unshed tears from falling. He fucked up again, because of his anger he killed Mr. Ghost and Mr. Zombie, now he doesn't know who sent them. But no one in Reckon said a word about it.

Three days later, everything went back to the way it was. Except that the boss is more angry and demanding than before. Levi scolded Erwin for not giving him his paperwork, everyone thinks his depress and offered him to take a rest but it only made Levi's blood boil. 

Eren kept on contacting every day. Levi never dares to read the messages, he knew well that guilt is up ahead when he does that. He broke and threw his phone. 

He shuts out everyone including Erwin, Petra, and Hange. His underlings are worried too but to Levi, they are far more easy to handle, they already moved on and act like nothing serious happened. The only stick in the mud on Levi's current life is Hange. That crazy shit never gave up. 

"Levi, we need to talk."

Levi didn't look up to her over his pile of paperwork. For the past three days he busied himself with work which is a good distraction but sometimes he found himself staring at his paper in daze. And he hates it when it happened. 

"Levi, you can't just bury yourself in paperwork like this. It's not healthy." Hange continued. 

'Says the healthy person.' Levi bites back internally. He can't argue with Hange right now it will only make matters worst. It's better to just keep quiet since his very good at it from the very beginning. When his uncle took him.

"You can't just leave the poor guy just like that, Eren deserved an explanation. And I know you knew that."

Silence, except for the flipping of papers.

"I recovered your phone and I saw Eren's messages. Yes, he is still keeping in touch in every hour. His latest messages say he wants to talk to you in person."

"....."

"Levi! Eren kept thinking that it was all his fault! Aren't you gonna do something?!"

"...."

"You can silence Erwin and Petra but you can't do the same thing to me!"

"....."

"If you're not doing anything about it, I'm telling Eren!"

Levi finally snapped, "Fine! Then do it!" Levi clicks his tongue afterward. This is one of Hange's plan.

Hange smiled at him before settling herself on the rocking chair. "But before that, I have to make sure my best friend is alright." Hange gave one of her pleasant smiles when Levi finally looking at her. "I know you are hurting inside, it's okay, you don't need to hide it, everyone understands."

"......" 

"All of us won't look lesser of you if you.... cry. It will help you feel better and think more stuff in a different angle."

Cry? Levi Ackerman? Ridicules! Levi promised himself a long time ago that he will never cry again even after what Kenny had done to him. He learns how to suck it up for the sake of everyone. 

Levi stands up from his chair and faced Hange with his usually emotionless face. "I think you're talking to a different person."

With that said he walks passed Hange and proceed to his room. Thankfully she didn't try to stop him or follow him because that is what Levi feared the most. He knows that Eren needs to know but he doesn't have the courage to face him after what happened, not just the fairest wheel incident but before that when Eren proposed to him. It was not a wedding proposal that he always hope for but the feeling is the same and there is no way that Levi doesn't want to let go yet. Levi loved it to the point that he is willing to love and eloped with the said Alpha. Wait, love? That might be what he is feeling but isn't also love that said that: 'if you love someone you have to set them free'? And Levi can't do that he can't set Eren free from all the lies and cover-ups he made.

He wants Eren to look at him like he always does when they are together and surely the truth can ruin it. Hange was right though, there are a lot of fish in the ocean but Levi only wanted Eren. Now he realized what he wants, this little thing might turn into an obsession. A bad one.

When he reached his room he literally felt nothing like was numb or something. Levi doesn't feel sad or angry, simply nothing. He's not even sure anymore of his attachment to Eren, is it admiration? Love? Or an obsession? He can't think anymore, dismissing the thought, he proceeds to change his clothes. He made dinner silently which is very deafening but the raven didn't care. 

Levi prepared Titan's food but seeing the cat didn't come rushing to his call, the Omega searched for him. And there he saw Titan lying lifeless on the carpet.

Levi felt nothing. No. He felt worst than nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

A knock came from the door. It was a soft knock but it can be heard over the pattering of the raindrops outside, it is still around four in the afternoon but the weather is making it look like nighttime. If it was his father, Eren won't think twice on slamming the door on his face. 

Ever since he woke up alone on the hospital, he became more hot-headed than he usually is, especially when the nurses called his father. The man did came and gave him fruit and ordered him to stay out of trouble then gone. He left Eren all by himself, well, it was not new to him. He desperately wanted to find out who's responsible for the shooting but the doctors want him stress free, they did inform him that it was all taken care of by some private party. But what kept him worried is the thoughts of Levi.

What happened to him? Did he got hurt? Did he break anything? Is he alright? Oh, Eren prayed that he's alright but... Is Levi traumatized? Did the Omega hate him? Oh, god. That thought is his worst nightmare. 

Eren brighten up when Levi called him just after the Alpha sent him text about his recovery. He deeply apologize to what happened to their date. Eren is willing to go on his knees and beg the Omega for forgiveness but the call he got made his nightmares came true. He shamelessly cried while he tried to contact the Omega, with to much stress his wound starts bleeding causing his doctor and nurses to panic. 

Three days later, Eren finally came home, of course his father didn't pick him up. He didn't stop reaching the Omega, he is not planning on giving up so easily. He needs to talk to Levi and not to his useless father who he assumed that was currently on his door.

He stomped towards his front door and yanked it open. "What do you want?!"

The person on the porch flintched, beads of water fell from the tips of his damp raven hair. Eyes wide and watery from unshed tears, he shivers under his cold soaked clothes, shoes squeaks as he slowly backs away from the door. He hold himself, looking down on the floor he press his trembling lips on a thin line. He shivered in place.

Eren watched him in wide eyes, Levi is standing right in front of him, trembling at the cold that covers him. He looks well than what Eren had expected. No neck brace, on sling on his arms or even a bandages on his legs. He can finally breath, Levi didn't broke anything from their fall but that doesn't ease him so easily. He didn't care whatever reason the Omega came to him, all he thinks about is the Omega out of the rain and keep him warm. "Levi! I'm sorry, I thought you were my dad."

The raven stared at him before tears came falling freely from his eyes. "S-Sorry for b-bothering you. I'll.... I'll just-" He sobbed and slowly backs away.

"-No, no, no. It's okay!" When the Omega didn't move away, Eren slowly approached him. "Levi? Are you okay?" 

Levi looked up to him, tears flowing freely from his eyes like all the tears that he kept burst when he locked gaze with Eren. He bite down the bottom of his lip, stopping the sobs that will likely escape but it was too late he broke down in front of Eren.

"Hey, are you hurt or-" Eren shut his mouth when Levi took both of his hands and press kisses on both knuckles.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Omega whispered between sobs.

 

Levi

Levi fucked up everything, he can't also risked on fucking up on apologizing Eren.

So he did it, he kneels in front of the Alpha like lowly Omega. It was humiliating on everyone's eyes but the raven knew well that he deserved such treatment. 

How humiliating, a cold-heart Ackerman like him is begging for forgiveness that Levi himself is unsure of. Is he asking for forgiveness for lying? For the incident in the fairest wheel? For killing Titan? For leaching happiness that was never meant for him? For not listnening to the early warningings his mind kept telling him? For tarnishing Eren's happy life? Levi is not sure, no, he doesn't know anymore or maybe he's asking for forgiveness for everything. Everything, from the first time they meet until now.

"Levi, please stand up. You don't need to do this," he heard Eren cooed at him, arms came to aid him, more like encouraged him to stand. But Levi remained glued on his knees. 

Why can't Eren just hit him just like his uncle?! Levi is used to physical pain but emotional pain in a very intense intensity? No. And now he is suffering the pain the he inflect on himself. Jealousy hurts when he was jealous of other Omegas but guilt and self pity is breaking him to the bones.

Arms stopped encouraging him to stand, Levi covered his face and chanted the word "I'm sorry" like a prayer. Eren must be disgusted at him, Levi expected that the Alpha will shoo him away or simply slammed the door at him. Instead, Levi felt arms around him, hoisting his up from the floor. He squeaks at the sudden action but he quickly cling into the Alpha's body, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the other's warmth. He heard Eren croons at him, saying "It's okay" over, and over again. Thats when he realized the he kept on chanting the word "I'm sorry". Levi shut himself up when Eren carried him in and to the Alpha's bedroom. His sobs and sniffs were always reply by croons from his Alpha, simply telling the raven that his Alpha is listening to his pleas.

The Alpha help him out with his soaked clothes and let him wear the other's pajamas, since Levi is a crying mess and can't do anything with his trembling form, Eren did everything. Thought it was very impressive that Eren had such control while undressing him, they are both males but the difference of their dynamic can make the scene inapproiate to the eyes of society.

Levi's shivering stopped when he was placed in the bed with warm blankets wrapped around him. His sobbing stop when he felt Eren joined him in the bed and holding him tight. Levi is not sure why Eren can still do this to a person like him. He doesn't deserve such kindness.

"Levi."

Levi snapped his eyes open at the call. He was laying on his back as well as Eren next to him, the Alpha look at him with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Are okay with this or should I leave?"

Levi snuggled closer to him, this is like the last time he stayed on Eren's room, comfy and safe and now he felt like Eren's bed is his home now that the Alpha is joining him. "Don't leave, please, I'm begging you." 

"Okay, I won't," he planted a kiss on the raven's head then added. "Whatever it is that's troubling you, we need to set them aside for now, you need to rest. We can talk about it tomorrow if you want." 

"Hmmm..." Levi snuggled closer. He doesn't know if he was ready, how can he face Eren now after his humiliating display? Will Eren think lowly of him? Probably. He can't blame the Alpha if he did. Thoughts came running on his mind like an avolance, making him sob again.

He felt gently fingers brush on his hair. "Don't think, sleep. Everything will be okay. I promise." Eren croons on his ear.

And that's all he needed to hear before he let sleep to finally take care of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Levi

It was just like the time when Levi was sick and stayed overnight at Eren's house. He woke up in a lovely morning, his chest doesn't hurt anymore but he can still feel the weight on his shoulders. 

Eren might have went down stairs according to the opened door. How nostalgic, Levi looked for the rest room but this time he knew very well where it is, then he carefully went down the stairs again due the over sized pajamas that Eren gave me. He poked his head through the arched way of the kitchen. He saw Eren's back facing at him while the Alpha is cooking something. 

Levi quietly tip toe to the Alpha, snaking his arms around him and rubbing his head on the others back. He felt Eren flinched followed by a soft chuckle.

"Good morning Levi. How's your sleep?" Eren lowered the fire on the stove before he turns around and hugged Levi.

"Better." Levi purrs, rubbing his face on the Alpha's chest. 

"That's good to hear. Breakfast will be up soon." Eren took a step back and stir at the- some kind of soup before facing Levi again. "Ummm, you want to talk about it?" Eren ask sheeply.

Levi can see how Eren tries to choose his words. Does Eren thinks he's traumatize? Well, a normal person can be traumatize to what happened on their date but Levi is not normal person.

"Levi, you don't need to talk about it if you're not comfortable. It's alright y-"

"-Titan is dead." Levi blurts out.

Eren stared at him, shock was written all over his face. "Wha- How-" Eren cut himself off. He averted his gaze, he bit his lower lip and Levi can see how his eyes water but no tears fell. 

"I killed him Eren." He blurt out again. Eren's eyes widen at his statement. Levi continues with his trembling voice and teary eyes, "I'm so sorry. I should have gave Titan to you in the first place then he wouldn't have-"

"Levi, shhh." Eren cooed and held Levi tight on his chest as the Omega cried. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"It's all my fault! I didn't took care of him! I ignored his meows because-" I was to busy with my own problems that I don't give a fuck about anyone who tries to approach me. Levi kept the remaining sentences to himself. 

Levi cried harder due to the sudden realization. What he did to Titan is the same thing he did to Eren, to the people in Reckon and to Hange. He shut himself to the world around him and it caused one of his precious to leave him. "I'm sorry." Levi cried, hiding his face to the Alpha's chest. He needs to apologize not just to Eren but to everyone, to Erwin, to Perta and especially to Hange. Now, Levi really feel back about his actions towards Hange.

"Levi, listen okay?" Eren pulled him from his chest and lifted the raven's chin, forcing the Omega to look at him. "It was not your fault and it will never be. Even if you gave Titan to me, the fur ball might scratch me and he'll run to you no matter what."

"B-But-"

"You loved him Levi and I know Titan loves you too. We both knew how critical his health is and how he suffer before we found him. Let's not take his death as a bad thing but let's look at the bright side, he can finally rest now and he was able to feel wanted and loved from you and I knew very well that he'll remember those times with you."

Levi cried harder but this time he didn't hide his face, he lets Eren see his most vulnerable state. It seem stupid to cry over a cat but it was Levi's cat, the only living thing that he invited on his room (Hange is not invited, she just come and go. She is not counted).

 

Titan had changed him so much. Levi was able to even out is OCD and it help him a lot.

"Thank you," Levi sniffs, somehow he felt better now that one of weight on his shoulder is gone. 

Feeling Eren's hands on his cheek, he tried to reach out and kiss those tan hands but Eren stopped him and kissed his tear soaked face. Levi didn't mind the gesture, he felt like Eren is kissing the pain away but only until those soft lips were press on his, Levi went weak on the legs. But Eren didn't push him further.

"Are you okay now?" Eren lets him lean on him until his legs get back on the earth again.

"Better." Finally Levi let himself smile. Maybe he should adopt another cat, give it a home, food and love just like he did to his beloved Titan.

 

Eren

"So, where is your mom?" Levi asked. Eren did mention about Carla when he took Levi home when he was sick, it was normal for the Omega to wonder.

"Oh, she died when I was 12."

"Oh.... I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Though, it would be nice if you were to be able to meet her. She was the most kindest, lovable, strict and did I mention kind?"

"Yes, you did." Levi chuckles.

"This house is used to be bright with all her smiles and laughter, and fire." Eren chuckles the last words.

"Fire?!" Levi almost choked on his food.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, very proud of the idea. "She tends to set the kitchen on fire, I mean literally. She cooks so well but she's not good at handling machines even if she already read the manuals almost everyday." Eren laughs at the memory, " those days are fun."

Eren visualize the house while his mother is still alive. Windows opened, letting the light inside and making the curtains dance with the cool breeze. A white table clothe was spread on the dinning table, a vase full of fresh flowers on the middle that never fails to lighten up the mood. Eren saw himself as a child sitting on his chair like he always do, probably gobbling on his food that his mother made just for him. He tends to look up from his plate and smile at the person across his table where he expects to see his mom smile back at him.

But. It was not his mom that smiled back at him. It was a tiny raven-haired Omega. His smile lights up the house, blue stormy eyes that exceeds any type of fresh flowers that never fails to pull the strings on his heart. His raven hair waves with the breeze, a pale hand settled on his bangs, keeping the strands away from his eyes. The sight simply took his breath away. This Omega is not his mom but the person who took his heart.

"Wow, what else can you tell me?" Levi said then he continues with his food.

"She was ......wonderful." Just like the person who sitting on her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi will be stubborn as fuck(as always). Next chapter will be party time! Will the truth be told?! Maybe not(sorry) but what happens if there's alcohol? Hmmmm.. Probably. (wink, wink)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

"Levi you work here?!" Eren exclaimed looking over at raven.

"Ahh, yes. I'll just talk to my boss about a week break and something...." Levi answered nervously.

Fuck, he forgot about this! He literally forgotten about Reckon Corps which is just the one of the number one financial business in the country. When Eren offered to take him to his place, Levi gave the address of Reckon instead of his private condo. It was all the Alpha's fault with all his advance goodbye kisses that made Levi's mind floating on cloud 9.

"I should be going now, I'll keep in touch." Levi smiled, seeing the Alpha gaping in amazement at the building. They're just standing in front but Eren is simply amazed at the sight.

"Okay, I still have to help a friend with his business but I'll be there when you needed me." Eren said, finally ripping his gaze off the building and focused on Levi.

Levi smiled again, this Alpha never failed from making him smile. Hooking his arms on the Alpha's neck he press a kiss on his lips. He doesn't care anymore if they're on public or if his underlings can see him doing such a thing. All he knew is that he'll regret it if he doesn't do anything.

Before they left Eren's house they settled about the incident. They agreed to just say what they need to say in one sentence and forget what happened. Eren's one sentence is composed with an apology: a simple 'I'm sorry', reassurance about his recent health and a plea: asking Levi to take him to another date. Levi's one sentence is also compose with a 'I'm sorry' and an answer to Eren plea. 

And it worked, they went back from the start like the incident didn't happened at all. They were able to act all the same, well, except the frequent touches and kisses which confirms their mutual feelings for each other. It was like their instincts are acting up on their own and Levi didn't mind at all because it basically makes the Alpha happy. 

After a few feather kisses they wave goodbye and move on separate ways. Levi decided to tell Eren about everything, no more lying, no more cover ups just plain truth. He did mention this to the Alpha and he also had something to tell Levi. Simply, they will exchange information when Levi is ready.. but he's not ready yet, he needs to talk to Hange maybe that's the reason why Reckon came to mind instead of his condo. Yes, he needs to apologize to everyone on Reckon. And Eren is okay with this, the Alpha reassured him that Levi will tell his tale when he is comfortable and Eren will listen while Levi will also listen to what he will say too.

He had a feeling of everyone's eyes on him, probably watching him from the moment they got out of the cab. And he was right, his men was sticking their faces on the glass walls of the entrance, like a deer caught by headlights they scramble away from the entrance and back to whatever it is they're doing. Levi can faintly see Erwin on his office window, the blonde giant slowly backs away from the window like a terrified child caught stealing cookies in the jar.

Levi sighs and massages his temples, he needs to talk to them. He requested everyone's presences afterwards, his people came in a swift, some are trembling, others look paler than a ghost especially Erwin while Hange and Petra are grinning at him. He doesn't do emotional sappy speeches like Erwin so he ends up saying "Everyone, I'm sorry for being a bitch." 

Everybody instantly forgave him but they are still trembling and more paler than before. Levi knew why, so he just dismiss everyone except Hange, he can hear everyone breaths after they reached the doors. Did everyone really think that he'll punish them just by 'spying' on him? Idiots. Levi felt pride swell up on him, knowing that his men knew that Eren was his.

"I can't believe you actually watch that video!!!" Hange shouted at him. She was referring to the 'Kissing for Beginners' video.

"Yeah, it was really helpful. Thanks." Levi never dares to look at her, he knew very well that Hange is smiling like an idiot.

"I'm..... going to tell him." 

"That's good to hear," he felt a hand rubbing his back. He can't help it, he let his head fell on Hange's shoulder before apologizing again.

"Awww, Oh, our precious Omega. It's alright, you knew too well that I'll forgive you no matter what. And we really hate to see like this, depressed and all. I- We just want you to be happy this time. And I'm glad you're doing this, we all are."

Levi leans fully on her as Hange continues to rub his back. 

"YOU'RE SO TINY!" Hange squeals, hugging him hard but the hug didn't last long when the Omega punched her on the gut.

While Levi watched Hange curled up like a ball in pain his phone rang. Looking up to it he saw Eren's name. The Alpha invites Levi to a club to get their heads off of all the stress. Maybe, that is the good time to tell Eren but wait, Eren also mention that some of his friends will be there.

Levi sat next to the curled up Hange. "Hey, I need your advice." He pokes the crazy shit with his phone.

"About what? Sex? Well, you see Levi, first timers will experience a mild pain when-"

"That's not it! Shitty Glasses!"

"Oh, then what?" Hange asked curiously while pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Eren invited me to clubbing."

"Oh, that's fun! You should go!"

"But-but his friends will be there!"

"So? You'll be fine. Just be yourself and if they don't like you they have to deal with it."

"That's not just it, because I was planning to tell him."

"During that time?"

"Is it okay? You think is not the right place?"

"If your ready then just wait for the DJ to change the song into a sweet one, surely Eren will invite you to dance, then that's the time you'll tell him."

"Ummm.... Okay, I'll try, I guess." 

"Don't rush. Is Eren pushing you with this?"

"No." 

"That's good. I knew he was the right guy for you~ If he dares to hurt by flirting with some waitress or something, I will surely-" Hange cracks her knuckles and equips her dark side. 

"Hange." Levi warned, instantly Hange returned to her usual self.

"Sorry! But back to the telling part, though I just suggest that you shouldn't rush but it is really better to tell so everything will be settled."

"You're right. I'll tell him." Levi told himself, voice full of determination.

****

'I can't tell him!' Levi almost want to rip the hem of his shirt as his fingers fiddle with it from the moment they step into the club. He can't bring himself to tell the Alpha plus the sweet music is not coming at all! (Damn it Hange!)

Neon lights dance with the people on then floor, upbeat music booms on the speakers, and most of all: filthy things kept coming to Levi. The foul scents of alcohol, the germs on the chair, table, floor, and air. They are everywhere! Why did Levi even agreed to go a club in the first place?! 

Oh, right. He needs to tell Eren.

Good thing the Omega felt safe with Eren's arm is possessively drape on his shoulder, the display kept away the gross smelling Alphas away and also (in Levi's sight) the germs.

"Hey, Levi you should try this it's soooo good!" Eren's bald friend- Connie, pushed a glass at him.

"No, I don't drink."

"Aw, come on!"

Levi thinks hard about the offer. It is quite rude to not go with the flow with Eren's friends, all of them were so nice to him and it hurts to decline such offer with their pleading face. Maybe just for to day, Levi also remembers what Hange told him about alcohol: the drink can give you courage. Maybe alcohol can help him confess to Eren. Not just about him being a mafia boss but also his true feelings to the Alpha. 

Levi accepts the drink and gulp it down in one go. He cringe at the gross aftertaste, blinking several times; he saw Eren looking down at him, clearly the brunet is worried. Levi giggles while poking on the Alpha's nose.

"Eren is cute." The words just came out of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Levi sat firmly on Eren's lap when he felt something hard poked on his bottom, Levi adjusted himself before he moaned. It felt really good, Levi pressed his bottom on Eren's groin, moaning shamelessly as he felt Eren grew harder underneath his jeans. Shivers ran through his body like a wildfire, he clings to Eren like a koala as he continues to rub his ass on Eren. 

"Ahhh... So big~" Levi moans in the Alpha's ear. When he felt Eren's hips jerks up to his ass, Levi gasped as the feeling of slick slipping out of him.

Eren didn't waste any second when the delicious smell of fresh slick slapped him. He holds the Omega tight before standing up and went to the second floor where there are private rooms that can be rented by customers. It was very convenient that they don't need to drive out to find a motel. 

Eren threw his wallet to the receptionist, his desk is simply blocking the hall to the rooms. Sensing the situation he quickly gave Eren his room key and flips up the door. The Alpha run-walk to his room, opening it in a swift, he enters and securely locks the door. He carefully set the horny Omega on the bed.

Stepping back a little, he indulged himself at the sight of Levi. Cheeks dusted in red, stormy hooded eyes trailed over his body with lust, collars bones peeks out of the Omega's shirt, raven hair in disarray and the moan. Oh, god. Eren could eat him up.

Eren slowly crawls above the Omega, pressing body on him but not too much, fearing that his weight will squish the tiny raven.

Levi welcomes him with glee, wrapping his legs around Eren's waist and his arms on the other's shoulder. Eren rutted on him, resulting another gasped and a thick delicious scent of slick rush out of him, soaking his underwear.

"Ahhh.... Eren.... Fuck," Levi moan, instinctively turning his head on the side to give the Alpha an accesses to his neck.

Eren launched himself on Levi's neck, sniffing then sucking harshly at the Omega's sensitive gland. Levi weathered at his actions, lying limp on the bed, he fully submits to Eren.

Eren dive in, tasting Levi's submissions on the Omega's scent gland. It was too overwhelming for Eren that he can't wait but to take the Omega but... there is something on Levi that makes him ten times more delicious. Unmated and a virgin. 

He immediately stopped on his tracks and sat up despite the whines that Levi gave. Eren just watched, lips tugs to smile when Levi opens his arms to him, inviting the alpha to continue but when the raven saw that Eren shakes his head as a no, Levi crossed his arms on his chest with a cute pout on his lips.

"Levi, you are drunk," Eren chuckles, running his fingers on his raven hair.

Levi leans on the touch. "Love you," he replies with a hiccup.

"I love you too, that's why we are not going to do it today."

"I hate you."

"But you just say that you love me~" 

"Why don't you just fuck me?!" Levi whined sadly.

"I'd love to but it'll sore your hips because I won't go easy on you," Eren leaned over, whispering with his deep voice.

"That'll be a pain," Levi practically complain like a child. The mood changed drastically.

"Yes, it does. Why don't we just sleep then." Eren flops next to him and held Levi close.

"I don't like here, I want my bed~" Levi whined in the same childish manner. 

"Home it is then." Eren got up and fixed his clothes when Levi jerk at the sudden alarm on his pocket.

Levi answered the phone with a grunt. But his sour mood change when heard Hange's voice on the other line.

'Hey! Shorty! How did it go?' Hange screamed.

 

"Hange! You're my best friend!" Levi screamed as well.

'Really?! You mean it?! Wait, this not you! Levi are you okay?'

Before Levi can answer, sleep took him earlier than expected. 

****

Levi woke up with a shitty headache and a shitty person with glasses who is currently pushing an Icebag on his forehead. This is not what he expected to wake to, he knew he was drunk last night and he knew very well what will happen after Eren carried him out on their table. But expect the unexpected, he woke up fully dressed on his bed with a Hange on his side. Somehow he felt disappointed.

"Hange! Will you stop!" Levi swat her hand away as well as the Icebag.

"Oh! Morning Levi! I knew that you're going to have a headache so I-"

"Stop! Your voice is giving me a headache even when my head is numb!" Levi cuts, rubbing his frozen forehead. "Fuck, what happened?"

"I called you and a drunk Levi answered. You fell asleep minutes after I call, Eren picked it up and ask me to take you home because you said that you want to sleep on your bed. Oh! Levi! I can foresee him spoiling you already!" Hange squeals.

Levi lets the info sink. Eren has all the time in the world to take advantage of him but he didn't. He even respects Levi's request on sleeping in his own bed. Levi can't but smile. 

"I gather you haven't told him?" Hange nudged his shoulder.

"I haven't," he sighed. Taking his phone on the nightstand, he sends a message to Eren.

Levi: Hey, brat. Thanks for last night despite getting drunk and talking/doing nonsense to you. I had fun. Want to catch breakfast together?

Eren replied instantly:

Eren: Sorry, I can't. Have to deal with something with my father. I must get it over with.

Levi: Oh, okay. Just texted me if you're done.

Eren: I will. Bye!

Levi threw his phone and flopped back on his bed. Now what? No one knew how long Eren will take. When Levi tried to go back to sleep again the door of his room opened revealing the ugliest person in the world. 

"What do you want Kenny?" Levi growled at him. His uncle just smiled and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Good Morning to you too and Hange, can you please give us some privacy?" Kenny politely asked. Hange is in killer mode, ready to pounce at the danger.

"It's fine Hange. Go." Levi waved at her. Hange glared at the still smiling Kenny before leaving the room. "Again, what do you want you shit."

"Well, that not a nice way to say to your uncle. Your mom will surely scold for this, Bastard." Kenny bites back.

Fuck. Kenny visited his mother again. Levi did everything to keep his mother safe but the old Alpha knows where he tries to hide his mother. When Kenny comes to him and mentions his mother it only means one thing. Kenny wants something and if Levi won't do it, his mother will be in trouble. 

"I want you to do some killing for me."

 

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Levi complained, covering his face with a pillow.

"I have my reasons. Just make it quick. You kill, I'll leave you and Kuchel alone."

"Fine." Levi forced himself out of the comforts of his bed and drags his feet while following Kenny out of his room.

The ride is not that long, they reached a lab like building. They proceed to the main office where Levi is in tasked to kill two people who are currently inside. 

Levi didn't waste any second, he aimed his gun at the first person he saw in the room when the door opened. He saw the person did the same, aiming the gun at him, Levi was not fazed by it but what stopped him from pulling the trigger is the face of the said person.

"Eren?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, I'd like to thank all of you guys for the amount of kudos, comments, hits, and the bookmarks. You guys kept me going and I love you guys. I can't thanked you enough for all the support you gave me~
> 
> Thank you so much!

"Eren?"

"Levi?" Eren asks, reflecting the same shock expression that Levi is showing him.

They stand like that for minutes until Kenny broke Levi's trance. "Hey! What are you doing?! Kill him!" Kenny whisper-shout at Levi's ear.

An older Alpha came to Levi's view, he looks as old as Kenny. He had gray hair that was on a low ponytail, a pair of glasses sat on his face, the raven can see the same shade of blue-green which Eren had on his left eye.

"What is going on?! Kenny?! Eren?!" the Alpha shouted at them in confusion. But he recalled that both youngsters called each others names. 

"Wait! You knew each other?!" the Alpha reefer to his son and to the new arrival.

"Wait!! Eren, why are you here?! And why are you pointing a gun at me?!" Levi shouts in confusion. He wants to cry so bad his hand is trembling as he holds the gun.

Eren blinks several times before throwing the gun away. "MyfatherforcedmetomarrysomeOmegaandhewon'tletgoofitevenifItoldhimthatI'malreadyinlovetoanotherOmega.So,I plannedtokillthatOmegafromthemomenttheyarrivedsotherewillbenoproblem!" Eren quickly said in panic.

"Wait!! Wait!! Marry?!" Levi tried so hard to keep the tears in. He so confuses and Eren said it too quickly he can't digest the rest of the information. That only thing he grasped is Eren is marrying some Omega. If only Kenny is not around Levi would probably on the floor weeping.

"Ackerman! We had a deal!" The other Alpha growled at Kenny.

Levi turns towards his uncle like the old man was caught red-handed on stealing cookies. Realizing he still aims the gun on Eren, Levi threw the gun on the floor. He glared at the person who he thinks is responsible for all of this.

Kenny glares back at him with full authority but his childish words didn't match his stance. This made Levi thinking why was he stared at him before. "What?! That guy pissed me off at the bar!" 

"Pissed you off?!" The other Alpha shouted to Kenny, anger trailing on his face. "You didn't have the money to pay all the crates of drugs you order from me and YOU suggested to sold off your own nephew to my son as payment!" The Alpha defended.

"WHAT?!" Levi looked at his uncle in shock.

"DRUGS?!" Eren did the same on his father. The Alpha glared at him in return.

"Oh, please Eren. It's just drugs. Your case is worse than mine! Joining a Yakuza and taking it over as the new leader is less worry some than the drugs that I made to keep us from living in the streets!" the Alpha sarcastically shouted at Eren.

"YAKUZA?!" this time Levi turns to Eren with the face simply saying: 'What the fuck is going on?!'

"Levi, I can explain...." Eren begs at him with teary eyes. Is this what Eren is trying to tell him? 

The Alpha ignored the two and continues with Kenny. "And you send a hitman instead to kill us! You're a coward as always!"

"You're a hitman?" Eren ask at Levi.

"What?! No!No! I'm his nephew!" Levi pointed at Kenny while the other Alpha is listening carefully. "The fucker didn't tell me about all of this! He just blackmailed me to do some killing!"

"Then why did you pointed a gun at me if your not a hitman?!" Eren exclaimed, they're both confuse as fuck.

"No! Because I'm a Mafia Boss!" Silence. Levi's legs broke down on him, panting he tried to even out his breathing. He said it, he did it. This is not what he planned at all.

 

"Okay, I think I had a hint of what is going on with you two youngsters," the Alpha broke the silence and help Levi on his feet. "I'm Grisha, Eren's father and I'm gonna settle things with you since your idiot of an uncle is stupid. I'll clear out your head about our deal."

Levi just nods.

"As I said earlier, your uncle didn't pay me, he suggested to marry off his rich nephew to my son. As a father who wants best for his boy, I agreed. But not long enough after I told Eren about the marriage, he claims that he loves another Omega. I gather you're the same Omega?" 

Levi quickly nods. All this time he was engaged to Eren but his idiot uncle didn't say a word about it! Kenny must pay for this. While Eren still look shocked, probably he can't believe that Levi was actually the Omega that he was supposed to marry.

"Of course you are. After those nights I heard Eren says 'Levi, Levi, Levi...' It's impossible to not know the name." Grisha said too casually. Levi felt his cheeks blaze at the info.

"Dad!" Eren covered his red face. "Since when do you even come home anyway?!"

Grisha ignored his son and focus on Levi, "I still want to go on with the deal, I need you to sign these marriage contracts." Grisha moved to the desk where the contract is ready with a pen. "I won't bother asking you if you're okay with this."

"Yes! I'm okay with this!" Levi quickly confirms.

"Really? You're okay with this. Look it's okay if you're not ready yet." Eren consider the thought but the idea of Levi agreeing to marry him paste a wide smile on his face.

"Eren, remember the first time we met? I was hiding behind a bush?"

"Ah, yeah. I will never forget our first meeting!"

"I was hiding because I was jealous. My best friend got married first and I don't have a boyfriend then. Fuck! I never had any Alpha interested in me before you! That's why I'm willing to have this second page of my life with you," Levi sincerely said while looking at Alpha's eyes. 

"What?! Levi no! Don't get swoon by that Alpha! Look at him! He's an alien with different colored eyes! I trained you to be a strong, independent Omega and-" Kenny tired but Levi ignored him completely. 

Levi signed the papers. When he's done he gave to pen to Eren, while Eren was signing the Omega saw something wonderful that was written on the contract. He turns to Grisha with pure happiness on his face. "Thank you for this I really appreciate it."

"I think we have the same 'hate' level on Kenny, I think we'll get along just fine." Grisha patted his shoulder.

"What?! What is it?!" Kenny demanded.

"Oh, nothing special. I just added to the contract that Kenny Ackerman will shoulder all the wedding expenses," Grisha shrugged.

"What?!" 

"I always want a grand ass wedding," Levi thinks out loud.

Kenny paled when he saw that both papers are signed. He stomps towards Grisha and started arguing. Grisha on the other hand, nods off and pretends that he was listening.

Levi felt an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. "So.... Want to talk about it?"

"How about during breakfast?" Levi offered, tugging Eren out of the room.

"Better, I'm starving!" 

They both stroll out of the building, leaving the two oldies on their bickering. Levi is not nervous anymore, they're just two idiots in love who are currently hiding the same secret. It's a good thing they didn't shot each other's head earlier.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that! I fixed it now!

"Levi what happened to you?! Where have you been?! Why are you dirty?! And what is that?!"

"I caught the thief." Levi said while casually while holding up a black and white cat. The cat had Levi's cravat in her mouth and she had no plans of letting it go.

"Levi! We don't have any time left! Go bathe now!" 

"Tsk, calm your shit shitty glasses. The ceremony won't start about 4 hours." 

"Still!!!" Hange tugs him to the bathroom while he still holds the yet another stray cat.

Not to long ago, Eren had reported that his shirts and towels are missing and even blamed Levi for it. But truth is a stray cat visits the neighborhood and likes to take soft cloths such as towels and clothes. When Levi moved in, the cat took a liking to his cravat and it became that cat's favorite. 

Levi planned to capture the little theft and he did. He did after 2 hours of chasing the cat into bushes, allay ways, narrow corners and Levi is very thanked full that he was small.

"Give me the cat, I'll let Moby fix her up and take that thing off her mouth." Hange offered after she set up the tub.

"It's my cravat," Levi growls as he handed the cat.

"Sure, sure," Hange mumbles as she closes the door. 

Levi took off his dirty clothes. How long has it been? He's been living with Eren for a year now but it seems like everything happened like it was yesterday.

The thing that happened on their date was actually Eren's fault. Mr. Zombie and Mr. Ghost both worked under Pixis which who Hange really mean when she said that they work for 'Fairies'. Those two had no idea who Levi was and their only target is Eren. Since Eren will be taking over not everyone agrees with this because they want themselves to be the leader. It makes sense because Eren was the who got shot and not Levi, though they used Levi to get Eren to that stupid wheel so it's the raven's right to kill them. Though Levi can't help but giggle, those guys picked the wrong tree.

Eren joined the yakuza group when he met Mikasa in middle school, it was also the time when his mom died and his father got into making drugs. Pixis was actually after Grisha's drug supply, another reason why he choose Eren to be the next leader so there will be endless supply or they will be free or at least it had 70 percent discount.

Pixis let Eren be after he graduated before passing the leadership to him. Eren still sings on bars, cafe and Levi will always be there. Sometimes to support or to growled at the amount of Omegas and Beta drooling over the stage every time it is Eren's turn to sing.

Levi tells his tale in return to the Alpha, Eren listens to him and squeezes his hand every time Levi opens up a very sensitive topic such as his mom. His mom doesn't know what happened to him, that her perfect Omega baby became Mafia boss, kills people and doing illegal stuff. Eren support him through those moments.

Levi mentioned about the reason behind his overheat. Since overheats only occur on mated Omegas when their Alpha is away during heat, it triggers on Levi because his body knows that Levi will never change his mind on the first place when he decided to cut ties with Eren. Though the doctor didn't have scientific basis, he believes that it was one of the characteristics of faith pairs, preventing one pair to run off to their destined mate. The info really made Eren happy and fluffy.

Though they are living together, Eren never made a move to touch him. Which made the Omega frustrated, all he got from the Alpha was hugs and kisses and when the kids got too intimate, Eren backs away with both hands in surrender. It was frustrating for Levi but he manages to entertain himself when he seduces the Alpha, it was sure fun to see Eren holding himself back. 

Now the day has come, they gonna get married and a grand one. Kenny practically begged at Levi's feet to cut it short but the raven is deaf during those times. But Levi is not a monster like him so he left a million on his uncle's account as a thank you. If it wasn't for Kenny, Levi had never told the truth to Eren or maybe Eren and he never met at all. But Levi sure loves to tease him.

Levi practically fell as sleep in the tub, exhaustion finally took him for chasing the cat. 

"Levi!" Petra bangs the bathroom door.

Levi yawns as he slowly gets out of the tub, he dries himself with the softest towels and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. He ignores the loud banging of the door until Petra broke it and let herself inside.

"Levi! What took you so long?! You need to fix you. Now!" Petra grabbed his elbow too harshly that it left a mark on his pale skin. "Oops, sorry~"

Levi force to sit on the chair as the betas and Omega around him panics. Still, sleep won't leave him be and he can't help but doze off when Petra started drying his hair.

It was like yesterday when he was jealous of Hange getting married and now it's his turn. He can hardly believe that all of this is real. A lot of things might happen during those times when he first met Eren, Levi is very thankful that he didn't make any wrong decisions that can prevent such event from happening in his life. But it was all his friend's doing that help a lot.

Levi slowly opened his eyes when he felt Petra stopped and the whole room silence. "Whats wrong?"

"Levi, you didn't notice?" Petra asked.

"Noticed what?"

"You just purred!" Hange beams.

"Oh, okay." Levi lazily replied.

"That is not just 'okay'! We need to celebrate!" Hange screamed in joy. "But wedding first!"

Levi just ignored her and closed his eyes again. He's aware that he can purr, he was able to do it when Eren and he are just lazing around in the house under a rainy-freezing day. The Alpha was a freaken furnace that Levi feared to even stand to get tea because of the cold weather might freeze his toes. He didn't notice that he was purring that time, all he heard was Eren's croons as a reply.

He snapped his eyes open when he felt Hange and Petra tugs his arms and urge him to stand. He was pushed into his bedroom.

"Quickly!" Petra orders before closing the door.

Levi get yawns, he was about to flop on his bed when he saw his white suit on top of the cover. It was the same suit that he wore on Hange's wedding, the same suit he wore when he met Eren. Everything was perfect except for that tiny gray spot that will never wash off, Levi glared at the stain like it was his arch nemesis.

A knock on the door snapped him from his trance. He just let out a tired sigh, he doesn't understand why everyone is such a hurry when they got plenty of time. 

"Can't you wait for one-second Hange?!" Levi shouted at the door.

"I'm afraid I can't sweety~" a giggle responds to him. 

Levi didn't waste the moment, dashing to the door and opening it. His mother stands there with s smile on her face, she reaches a hand to cup his face.

"Look at you, my beautiful boy has grown so much." They both locked on the tightest hug. 

Levi used to visit his mother secretly but these past months he wasn't able to because a lot of things happened. Kuchel was the one who broke the hug first.

"Why are you not dressed yet? We need to hurry!" She pushed Levi back in his room again.

Again, why everyone is so in a hurry?! He just smiled and do what his mother told him to do.

 

It was one of those times when distance memories came rushing back to you. That's what Levi felt when they arrived at the pond, the same pond where he and Eren had their secret get-away. Thought Kuchel is very confused at her son's odd choice of location and his clothes, she knew too well that Levi clean freak. Not to mention his bouquet which is consists of random flowers with a necktie instead of a ribbon. Levi wholeheartedly tell his tale to ease his mother's confusion.

It was supposed to be Levi's day but somehow everything is blurry to him. He can see his men crying like children, especially Erwin while Petra kept signaling him to throw the bouquet on her side so she can catch it. Pixes was also there and is drunk already, some of Eren's friend was there as well. Kenny was crying with Kuchel tries to comfort him, though the Alpha is not crying because Levi is getting married. Hange is all over the place, taking pictures and videos at the same time 

Don't get Levi wrong, he loves the attention but he's not a party animal and it gets annoying when his men's weeping grew louder when he walked down the aisle. He tried to ignore it and focus his attention on the Alpha stupid who is waiting for him at the altar.

Eren is stupid. With his stupid handsome smiling face and his fucking beautiful eyes. He wore the same suit that he wore when they first met and Levi tries not twitch his eye when he spots a stain on the Alpha's inside shirt. Eren did not properly wash it.

When he reached the altar the sobs and cries grew louder. Levi can't take it anymore.

"Will you please shut it!" Levi snapped back at them. They all tried to lessen the noise. "Thank you"

When the priest cheerfully said that "for those who opposed shall speak now", Erwin and the gang as well as Pixes's crank their guns, readying to shot at whoever will oppose. And to Levi surprised, Eren also cranks his gun. Levi somehow felt out of place because he doesn't have any weapons on him.

He looks over his mother and the rest of the guest. Kuchel was just smiling at the situation while Eren's friends just facepalmed.

"Hehe, I guess there is none," the priest laughs cheerfully and continued on the ceremony.

Levi half listened to the priest, all he does is stared at Eren. He doesn't even register the vows that he was supposed to repeat. 

Eren was already finished his vows and the Alpha look nervous, Levi was not listening maybe the Omega changed his mind?

"Excuse me, Levi. Please repeat after me," the priest instructed.

"I love him and yes, I do." Levi said so casually. Pulling Eren down to his level and kiss him.


	25. Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More extras shall come in the future!

It's been two years since Levi and Eren got married, merging both groups as one but Levi will still be the leader of his own gang and same goes with Eren's. 

Eren was remarkably a good leader and on sales. Everyone loves him for he treats everyone under him like a family. 

Couple of months ago, Levi announced that he was pregnant, everyone was cheering and celebrating despite the Omega's disagreement on throwing a party. 

Everyone is happy except for Levi who is suffering from morning sickness. He literally kicked out all the Alphas on Reckon because their strong scent that never fails to make Levi thrown up his meals. The only scent that he can withstand is Eren's. But that problem disappeared after a few weeks, then, everything went came back to normal.

But.

Now the entire Reckon is dead quiet. Everyone is nowhere to be found, all of the members are safe in their chosen hiding place but there are times when nature calls to get out of their comforts. If they're lucky, they can go back to their hiding place safely, if they don't...

A gunshot echoes through the building.

Everyone flinches on there hiding place. If only they can go out or call for Eren than they all be spared but they all knew too well that Eren needs a break.

It happened weeks ago when Levi craved for red apples. Erwin had to order crates of it in order to satisfy Levi's cravings. The Omega will throw a fit when he found his bowl empty.

, In the end, they put bowls full of red apples everywhere in Reckon so Levi can easily munch one when he strolls around the building. 

They found a solution to their boss's apple cravings. But this craving is hard to handle. 

It all started when Levi stared too much on Eren that he casually took his gun and aimed at the Alpha's shoulder. Eren was sitting on the floor and holding his injured shoulder, Hange and Erwin came rushing to him but Levi signals them to stop. Eren look up to his spouse with hurt, he can't just attack or do something harsh on his pregnant Omega.

"I knew it. Eren is cute when in pain." Levi said with a smile of pure bliss.

That alarmed everyone since Levi did it on the main hall where everyone comes and go. 

Eren tried to spare them but the Alpha might die if this continues. That is why he lied to Levi that he needs to be in the Titans. Eren change the name of Yakuza in memory of Titan.

But that didn't stop Levi, he shot Erwin and find him cute as well until he found everyone cute in pain.

Eren's underlings are nice enough to pray for them as well as their hormonal boss. 

"I-I want to go home!!!" Eld shouted and run out of his hiding spot. 

"Eld?" Levi called out when he almost reached the front doors.

"H-Hi! B-Boss!" Eld nervously turns around and greats him.

Levi walks towards him with his left-hand rubbing circles on his swollen stomach. "Are.... you leaving?"

"No! I-I was just-"

"I knew it, Eld!" Levi cuts in, tears streaming down on his face. "You're leaving me! Eren already left me alone and now you?! I-I thought were a family here ....*sobs*... But you're leaving me... I know! I get it! You all want to leave me!" Levi shouted so the whole Reckon can hear.

This is the reason why no one dares to get pass through those doors. Hange clearly informs them to not get Levi stressed out.

"N-No! T-That's not-"

"Oh, my. What's this?" Kuchel said as she enters the building.

"Mama..." Levi cried even harder.

"Oh, baby it's going to be okay," she pulled Levi on a hug while she signal Eld to leave.

"It's okay everyone! I'll handle this!" Kuchel called out and everyone got out on their hiding place and stretched their limbs.

"Come on baby, lets calm you down." Kuchel happily ushered him to his private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the support you all gave me. You all make my day from comments, to kudos, bookmarks, and in hits.
> 
> Thank you eveyone for joining me on The Mafia Boss!
> 
> I love you all!!


End file.
